D'Ombres et de Lumières
by yunalesca01
Summary: Ils sont morts, qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux maintenant?
1. Chapter 1: L'Antichambre

**D'Ombres et de Lumières**

**Chapitre 1 : L'Antichambre **

Poussant un cri de surprise, Rosette ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'une trop longue apnée, son souffle lui manquait, son esprit brouillé. Et sa vue, et bien, que dire de sa vue ? Elle avait l'impression d'être aveugle, mais à défaut d'être plongé dans le noir, elle l'était dans le blanc. La panique se saisit d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était… _Chrno ! . _Chrno qui la serrait dans ses bras cette nuit-là, cette nuit… Cette nuit qui devait être la dernière. Ses souvenirs émergeaient. Leur étreinte, le coucher de soleil, leur discussion, leurs baisés, le gout de ses lèvres… Sa promesse. _Tu avais dit que tu ne me laisserais pas seule… _ Mais il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle était seule. La sainte se laissa tomber au sol, du moins le croyait-elle, car dans cet univers immaculé, elle ne discernait pas même le haut du bas. Étreignant ses genoux, elle fondit en larme.

...

Chrno attendait. Il appelait la mort avec impatience, assis sur la balancelle. Il avait délaissé la contemplation du coucher de soleil pour se plonger dans celle de sa bien-aimée. _Humaine_. Le silence et le calme ne lui allait pas, pas plus que l'expression de terreur qu'il lisait sur ses traits inanimés._ Plus que six minutes… _ Six minutes qui, il le savait, allaient paraitre une éternité à Rosette. _Elle est dans l'Antichambre. Il faut qu'elle y soit. Et je vais l'y rejoindre._ Il ne doutait pas d'être lui-même dirigé dans l'Antichambre, son âme appartenait désormais à la terre et elle était suffisamment singulière que pour attiser l'intérêt de Saint Pierre. Si le portier était comme le lui avait décrit le gamin de Pandémonium, l'ange voudrait le juger en personne. Une chance pour un démon que d'avoir deux vies ! Trois s'il considérait son existence a Pandémonium comme une vie à part entière. Être un Pécheur avait au moins eu cet avantage-là. _La mort me rendra mes cornes… _pensa-t-il, un sourire lui effleurant les lèvres. Sa patience arrivait à son terme et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que celle de Rosette soit déjà épuisée. Il relâcha sa forme démoniaque. _J'arrive. _

_...  
_

Elle avait l'impression d'être assise là, le menton sur les genoux, depuis des heures. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de pleurer et fixait désormais la petite porte de bois clouté qui était apparue devant elle. _Miteuse la porte… _Elle regardait la porte. _J'en ai marre ! _ Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais se ravisa presque immédiatement. Et si une fois le porche franchit, Chrno ne pouvait plus la rejoindre ? Pas question. Elle attendrait. Et elle lui hurlerait dessus pour son retard. Parce qu'il ne pouvait être qu'en retard, n'est-ce pas ? À nouveau, la panique se saisit d'elle. Chrno était un démon et selon les écritures, les démons n'avaient pas accès à la vie après la mort. Or, c'était bien ce qui lui arrivait à elle, non ? Elle vivait. Mais elle était morte. _Bizarre. _ Mais il lui avait promis d'être avec elle et Chrno tenait toujours ses promesses. Elle attendrait. La blonde se leva, elle était ankylosée d'être si longtemps resté dans la même position. Bien qu'invisible, le sol était dur, ses fesses meurtries le lui criaient haut et fort ! Tournant sur elle-même, elle observa les alentours, du vide, du vide et encore du vide. Sauf cette maudite porte !

- Chrno ! » Le son lui revenait comme étouffée.

- Chrno , Chrno, CHRNO ! » Hurla-t-elle de plus en plus fort. Ses cris lui semblèrent être absorbés par les lieux.

Furieuse d'être laissée sans réponse, elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches et fit face au battant. Elle avait l'impression que la présence de la porte se faisait de plus en plus impérieuse, qu'elle grandissait, l'appelait.

- Je m'en fiche ! cria-t-elle, à l'adresse de la porte elle-même et elle lui tourna résolument le dos, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

Alors qu'elle se reprochait de parler à une porte, le blanc du monde sembla se ternir, s'assombrir, grisonner.

...

Trois secondes. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à son véritable corps pour épuiser les dernières gouttes de l'énergie qui le maintenaient en vie, il avait compté.

Sept millisecondes. C'est le temps qu'avait duré son inconscience. Il n'avait pas pu compter, il le savait. Il le savait, il en était conscient, son corps entier était conscient de l'écoulement du temps et cette acuité ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Chrno porta les mains sur les côtés de son crâne. Elles étaient là. Ses cornes étaient de retour. Ses ailes. Ses cornes. Adulte. Ses cornes. _Enfin !_

Huit secondes et septante-trois centièmes. C'est le temps qu'avaient duré ces constatations. Il le savait. Chrno éclata de rire. Et alors même qu'il riait, il la sentit se jeter sur lui, l'étreindre de toutes ses maigres forces d'humaine. Il riait et elle pleurait.

...

Elle pleurait. Elle avait pourtant décidé de le frapper… pas de le serrer dans ses bras en pleurant comme une fillette. Se ressaisissant, Rosette lui décocha ce qu'elle estimait être un coup de poing monumental en pleine face.

- Arrête de rigoler bêtement ! » Le bougre n'avait pas même oscillé ! Il la regardait en souriant, avec ce sourire enfantin qu'elle adorait tant et il la tenait par la taille. « Tu es en retard ! Et puis je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de si agréable à être mort ! »

- Désolée, j'ai fait au plus vite ! Promis ! » Il avait bien essayé de prendre un air contrit, mais c'était un pitoyable échec avec ce sourire qui ne le quittait pas… « Mais, soit dit en passant, tu n'as attendu que quelques minutes… ».

_Mais c'est qu'il se fiche de moi en plus ! _Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et tenta de l'envoyer paître d'un nouveau crochet du droit… qu'il esquiva d'un simple pas en arrière. C'est là qu'elle comprit pourquoi il avait l'air si heureux. _Quelle idiote je fais ! C'est pourtant évidant… je suis censé être morte, pas aveugle ! _Le léger recule qu'il avait pris lui permettait de l'observer à loisir. Elle s'était tellement précipitée sur lui qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se tenait sous sa forme originelle. En le voyant ainsi, sa main se porta machinalement à sa montre… et ne rencontra que du vide. Chrno avait dû remarquer son air étonné, car il commenta d'un ton badin,

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nos possessions nous accompagnent dans la mort. Surtout ce genre d'objet là… » Dit-il. Tu devrais le savoir non ? C'est toi la bonne sœur à la base je te rappel… ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en pouffant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais dédaigna de répondre, au lieu de quoi, elle poussa son examen plus avant. Elle le détaillait des pieds à la tête et il la laissait faire, patient, comme d'habitude. Même si elle l'avait presque toujours côtoyé sous sa forme enfantine, elle connaissait cette apparence. Elle aimait cette apparence. _Il est beau_. _Et son sourire est le même. _Elle n'avait plus sa montre et pourtant il se trouvait sous cette forme… _Alors, cela veut dire que…_ Oui, ses cornes étaient là, dans sa chevelure. Ces cornes qui quelques mois plus tôt ornaient encore celle de son frère. _Joshua…_

- Tu as récupéré tes cornes, dit-elle en souriant à son tour, et tes pouvoirs ?

- Difficile à dire, dans ce genre de lieu il m'est impossible de tester… répondit-il d'un ton pensif, mais je suppose que oui puisque j'ai à nouveau conscience du temps.

- Tout le monde à conscience du temps ! Répartit-elle, et moi plus que tout autre pendant que je t'attendais comme une cruche pendant des heures ! fit-elle boudeuse, les bras à nouveau croisés sur la poitrine, le regard rivé dans le sien, écarlate. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait voulu qu'il meure vite, bien sûr que non… mais elle l'avait attendue. _J'avais peur que tu ne me rejoignes pas…_ mais ça, pas question de l'admettre devant lui !

- C'est justement ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer. Le temps ici est figé. » Il reprenait peu à peu son sérieux.

- Figé ? Pourtant…

- Nous sommes dans l'Antichambre, le temps ne s'écoule pas. C'est ton esprit qui simule l'écoulement du temps. C'est parce que tu pensais que le temps était long que pour toi se sont écoulées des heures. Tu aurais très bien pu n'attendre que quelques minutes, comme moi sur terre, ou seulement quelques secondes.

- Pourtant, nous parlons… donc le temps passe, non ? » Ces histoires de temps l'avaient toujours embrouillée. C'était Chrno qui lui avait expliqué ce roman, _c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! La machine à explorer le temps ! Il en avait bien profité pour se moquer de moi ce bougre… _

Chrno lui sourit tendrement, « Oui, nous créons l'illusion de notre propre temps. » Il lui prit la main, « Bref, rester ici ne nous mènera à rien. Que dirais-tu de passer cette porte ? Dit-il en pivotant vers celle-ci.

- Et si on ne nous laisse pas rester ensemble ? » S'entendit-elle dire d'un ton bien moins ferme qu'elle ne le voulait…

- Depuis quand quiconque est-il capable de t'imposer quoi que se soit ? » Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il scella ses lèvres d'un baisé. Puisqu'il suffisait apparemment d'y penser pour changer l'écoulement du temps, elle comptait bien le ralentir et faire durer ce moment pour l'éternité. Ce n'était cependant pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air et il se sépara bientôt d'elle, en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu as raison. On ne va pas moisir ici pour l'éternité ! Après tout, on a sauvé le monde tous les deux ! On peut bien faire ce qu'on veut ! » Et c'est d'un pas résolu qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, Chrno marchant à ces côtés. Main dans la main. _Ils feront une exception pour Chrno, non ? Il n'est pas mauvais. Il a un cœur malgré tout ce que peuvent affirmer les écritures… Il m'aime. _

_..._

Il avait beau faire le fier, rencontrer Saint-Pierre l'angoissait. Il était un démon et il allait être jugé par un ange. Il savait qu'il avait changé depuis son départ des Enfers. Il était moins sanguinaire qu'avant… il y réfléchirait peut-être à deux fois maintenant avant d'arracher la tête de Pandémonium. Et puis il était amoureux… un sentiment merveilleusement noble selon les critères célestes. Mais il avait corrompu une sainte. _C'est avec moi qu'elle a rompu ses vœux… ils la pardonneront elle, mais moi ? _Il n'était sûr de rien sauf d'une chose. _Je ne veux pas être séparée d'elle. _C'était un vœu égoïste, il le savait et s'en fichait éperdument. _Rosette sera admise au paradis, si je la suis, elle souffrira de me voir en si mauvaise posture. Un démon au paradis… Tout plutôt que de la perdre. _S'il devait s'agenouiller devant Dieu pour ça, il le ferait. S'il devait courber l'échine devant chacun des anges du paradis, il le ferait. S'il lui fallait confesser la longue liste de ses péchés, il le ferait. S'il lui fallait passer par le purgatoire, pourquoi pas… _la souffrance ne me fait pas peur_. Et puis Rosette était une sainte, elle avait son mot à dire. _Elle plaidera pour moi et ils nous accorderont de rester ensemble._

Ils avaient atteint la porte et, la main posée sur le bâtant, Rosette semblait l'attendre.

- Ensemble ? dit-elle en le questionnant du regard. Sans répondre, il posa sa main sur la sienne et ils poussèrent la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec une extrême facilité, pivotant sur ses gonds sans le moindre bruit. Et alors… alors rien. Pas de lumière aveuglante, pas de trompettes célestes, pas d'effroyable courant d'air ni de nuage de fumée blanche. Rien qu'une espèce de vieux bureau d'allure aussi minable que la porte, agrémenté d'une plante verte de santé douteuse, d'un lampadaire pourri et d'un chat étalé sur un tas de paperasse. Ils restèrent tous les deux cois. Sur le pas de la porte. Deux fauteuils immaculés semblaient les attendre face au bureau, mais personne derrière celui-ci pour les accueillir.

- On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en continuant à inspecter l'étrange pièce. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur qui avait dû être dorée et quelques toiles y étaient suspendues. Des croutes pour la plupart, sauf une, trônant derrière le bureau. Elle représentait le combat de deux étalons stylisés, sur fond gris. La robe de l'une des bêtes était immaculée à l'exception de l'extrémité des membres, noirs jusqu'aux boulets. L'autre arborait une robe d'un noir d'encre, exception faite de petites balzanes et d'une étoile en tête.

Suivant son regard, Rosette commenta « Rien n'est jamais parfaitement pur, ni complètement vil… », elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens, « On y va ? ».

- Oui. » Une fois de plus, elle se montrait plus hardie que lui. Cependant, ce tableau était encourageant. Si le juge l'aimait, on pouvait espérer qu'il en appréciait aussi le message.

D'un même pas, ils franchirent le seuil.

...

**Et voilà, premier chapitre d'une première fanfiction. Je me suis relue, relue et relue encore, mais je ne prétends pas vous offrir un sans-faute. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Correction et conseils (et encouragement lol) sont toujours les bienvenus ! **

**Chrno Crusade et ses personnages appartiennent à Daisuke Moriyama.**

**P.-S. : J'ai beaucoup de boulots, alors la parution des chapitres aura tendance à être irrégulière…**


	2. Chapter 2: Deus Ex Machina

**Chapitre 2 : Deus Ex Machina**

D'un même pas, ils franchirent le seuil.

Dès que ses pieds foulèrent le parquet, Rosette se sentit plus légère. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point l'atmosphère de l'antichambre l'avait angoissée. Ce décor tout à fait banal la rassurait. Elle avança dans la pièce, de plus en plus sereine. Lâchant la main de Chrno et tournant sur elle-même, elle observait les lieux. À part le tableau et les fauteuils, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à trouver. Même le chat était ennuyeux. Il avait à peine daigné lever les yeux vers elle. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil de gauche, face au félin assoupi.

- Ces fauteuils sont divins… soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Chrno n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté à l'endroit même où elle s'était séparée de lui, à quelques pas de la porte. Lui qui affichait une si belle assurance à peine quelques minutes auparavant, semblait tendu, perdu. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les fauteuils, où plutôt sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à fixer mon siège comme ça ? » Le questionna-t-elle, un brin frustrée par l'attitude du démon.

- Il a changé de couleur.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ton fauteuil, Rosette. Il a changé de couleur lorsque tu t'es assise. » Il avait répondu platement, ses yeux voyageant d'un siège à l'autre. « Il était blanc, il est devenu gris. »

Haussant les sourcils Rosette baissa les yeux sur les accoudoirs du dit fauteuil pour constater qu'en effet, ils étaient légèrement grisonnants.

- Mouais, j'ai choisi le plus miteux des deux il faut croire, dit-elle dubitative. « Allez, viens t'assoir, c'est l'atmosphère de l'Antichambre qui t'embrouille. » Rosette avait radouci le ton. Le démon devait être réellement inquiet pour en arriver à se préoccuper de la couleur de son siège. Tout en parlant, elle lui avait tendu la main, paume ouverte, s'efforçant d'arborer son plus beau sourire.

Ce simple geste sembla sortir Chrno de sa torpeur. Accrochant son regard à celui de sa compagne, il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et s'avança vers elle. Il lui saisi la main, délicatement, et l'embrassa. Rosette avait l'impression d'être de verre tant il mettait de précaution dans chaque geste. Le tout n'avait duré qu'un instant et Chrno était maintenant assis sur le bord du bureau, les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur la porte close. _Il a peur. Il a peur, et moi aussi. _

…

Chrno ne quittait pas la porte des yeux. Il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Rosette aussi attendait. Silencieuse. Elle caressait machinalement le chat désormais lové sur ses genoux. Et le temps s'écoulait. Le temps de ce lieu était différent de celui de l'antichambre. Il s'écoulait selon une logique qui lui était propre. Inaltérable. Même pour lui. Il avait testé. Ses cornes, il venait à peine de les retrouver et il se sentait déjà vulnérable. _N'importe quoi… j'ai vécu des décennies sans maîtrise du temps et me voilà qui panique parce que je n'arrive pas à faire crever une plante…_ Il soupira. Ce n'est que 6 minutes et 41 secondes plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer un homme à l'air pressé.

- Bonjour, si tant est que le jour de votre mort puisse être bon. On m'appelle Saint Pierre, le juge, le portier, bref, j'ai un tas de surnoms et je ne vais pas tous les étaler sinon on en a pour une plombe. Je suis chargé de définir si oui ou non vous aurez accès au paradis et si oui, à quel cercle. Blablabla, je vous souhaite une bonne éternité!

Chrno était abasourdi et Rosette, à ses côtés, n'en menait pas plus large. L'homme, Saint Pierre, de toute évidence, était entré en trombe, avait claqué la porte, et s'était déplacé en coup de vent jusque derrière son bureau en débitant sa tirade à un rythme de mitraillette. Cela avait eu pour effet de faire bondir Chrno de son siège improvisé, pour se retrouver debout face au bureau. Rosette, elle, s'était levée à demi, envoyant valser par la même occasion le pauvre chat qui se réfugia rapidement sous une étagère.

- Ou pas. » Ajouta l'ange en jetant sur le tas de paperasse un nouveau dossier. Il se laissa littéralement tomber sur son siège, jambes croisées et bras sur les accoudoirs, son regard bleu glace scrutant le démon.

Silence. Chrno n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de ce type qui ,après une arrivée en fanfare, affichait maintenant un calme olympien. Rosette était figée dans sa position, mis assise mis debout, observant elle aussi cet homme étrange.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

L'ordre était à peine dissimulé. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Chrno serait resté debout.Mais en voyant Rosette à ses côtés se rassoir en tentant de reprendre une contenance, le démon se dirigea vers le fauteuil vacant. L'ange ne le lâchait pas des yeux et, bien qu'il fut déterminé à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour ne pas quitter Rosette, Chrno n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les yeux le premier. _C'est puéril, mais là c'est lui qui me cherche ! _C'était peine perdue. À peine l'avait-il effleuré que le fauteuil prit une teinte gris foncé, anthracite. Chrno laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et ne put que rompre l'affrontement visuel pour observer le phénomène. La sainte était aussi ébahie que lui, elle le regardait avec des yeux effarés. Le démon ne pouvait qu'imaginer le torrent de mot qu'elle aurait déversé si la situation n'avait été si dramatique.Tournant à nouveau la tête vers le juge, le démon constata, furieux, le sourire moqueur qui ornait le visage de Saint Pierre. _Connard. _Ravalant difficilement son orgueil, Chrno s'assit. _Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. _

Chrno angoissait de plus en plus. Sans le moindre mot, le juge venait de lui rappeler qu'il était un démon au paradis. _Seigneur des enfers ou pas… mon sort repose entre ses mains. _S'il s'entêtait à faire le fier, ce type le jetterait sans scrupule sur les rives de l'Achéron… À sa décharge, le portier l'avait clairement mis au défi. _Il veut me pousser à la faute ! _Il fallait qu'il se calme. Pour rester avec Rosette, il était prés à tout. Il devrait jouer finement. _Non. _Son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route. Jouer au plus malin avec le juge n'était pas une bonne idée. _Dans cette pièce, tout du moins, il est tout puissant. _Saint Pierre… Le gamin lui avait dit que c'était un type juste et fier. Que lui avait-il dit d'autre déjà ? _Un excellent menteur qui déteste qu'on lui mente. _Être honnête, rien que ça. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et puis je suis un démon, honnête ou pas il n'en aura rien à foutre. _Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que le juge ne le poussait pas plus loin. Il ne semblait pas chercher à le déstabiliser davantage. Depuis le coup du fauteuil, il se contentait d'attendre. _C'est lui qui a commencé. _Cependant, le démon en était de moins en moins sur. _Il sait tout de nous et nous ne savons rien de lui. _ Chrno dut tout de même admettre que le gamin de pandémonium lui avait fourni quelques pistes. La Vérité. _C'est lui qui m'a défié ? ! Oui ! _Les pensées de Chrno se bousculaient dans sa tête. _... Non._ Il continuait de regarder le portier dans les yeux. _Non… Lorsqu'il est entré, je me suis braquée. J'ai réagi à son aura… Instinctivement. Et il a joué le jeu. _Chrno comprit. L'ange attendait. L'ange lui laissait le temps de réaliser qu'il s'engageait sur une mauvaise voie. Il lui laissait une chance de prouver qu'il n'était de ces imbéciles prêts à tout pour s'opposer aux êtres célestes. Que Marie Madeleine l'avait changé. Que pour Rosette, il avait changé. Alors, ravalant sa fierté, il parla. Deux mots. Deux mots prononcés en un seul souffle, en seulement 1 secondes et 73 centièmes… Deux mots qui lui demandaient pourtant un effort exceptionnel. Deux mots qui scelleraient leur destin à tous.

…

Rosette était complètement désemparée. Attendre dans cet endroit si… _ normal…_ , avait fini par lui faire croire que tout allait bien se passer. Que rien de néfaste ne pourrait leur arriver. Son angoisse s'était dissipée petit à petit. Même si elle avait remarqué que Chrno tentait, sans y parvenir, de dissimuler son inquiétude. Elle avait recommencé à croire que tout irait bien. Ses certitudes venaient de s'évanouir avec la blancheur du fauteuil de son compagnon. Indubitablement cela devait signifier quelque chose de mauvais. _Qu'est ce que ça veut dire… Pourquoi le fauteuil de Chrno… _Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur son propre siège. _Gris._ Elle comprit alors que le démon n'avait pas rêvé. Lorsqu'ils le touchaient, le tissu se colorait. Selon quel procédé ? Elle n'aurait su le dire et n'en avait cure. Selon quels critères ? Ceux qui lui venaient à l'esprit ne lui inspiraient rien qui vaille. Elle croisa le regard de Chrno qui semblait osciller entre panique et colère. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses doigts enserrant les accoudoirs. Il était crispé, mais son maintien avait quelque chose de noble. Le dos droit, la tête haute, il soutenait le regard de Saint Pierre et attendait. Le temps s'étirait sans qu'aucun ne parle, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne baisse les yeux. Rosette osait à peine bouger, n'osait parler. Elle avait l'impression que la moindre action de sa part dans cette situation étrange provoquerait un cataclysme. Puis, quelque chose changea. Le regard de Chrno s'assombrit, ses traits se relâchèrent pour reprendre cette expression un peu triste qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. _Humble… et fataliste. _Le pécheur détourna les yeux, sourit à la Sainte, puis revient vers le juge.

- Pardonnez-moi, souffla-t-il à l'adresse du portier, le regard presque suppliant.

Rosette n'en croyez pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Certes Chrno avait l'habitude de s'excuser. Il s'excusait pour tout et n'importe quoi. _Il s'excuse toujours de trop._ Mais là, c'était différent. _Il est sincère._ De véritables excuses, pas de simples mots balancés à tout va. Elle n'y avait eu droit que peut de fois, et toujours dans les situations les plus graves, les plus désespérés. _Lorsqu'il ne trouve aucune échappatoire. _Face à Rosette incrédule, le juge sourit. Fini le rictus moqueur. Fini l'interminable défi. Finil'atmosphère oppressante qu'entretenait son regard glacé. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Sans se départir de son sourire, décroisant les jambes, il se pencha sur son bureau pour s'emparer du dossier qu'il y avait jeté.

- Bien, commençons. » Annonça-t-il, « Vous savez ce que je suis et pour quoi je suis là, alors maintenant que les choses sont claires, parlons un peu de vous. »

Rosette allait de surprise en surprise. _Une porte minable… Un bureau pourri… Chrno qui demande Pardon… Et un ange lunatique…_

- Pour commencer, Rosette Christopher, Comte Chrno… »

_Comte Chrno… Depuis quand il est Comte ? _

- Je tiens à vous remercier, en mon nom et en celui de nombreux habitants du paradis, de l'héroïsme dont vous avez fait preuve. Votre sacrifice nous a permis d'éviter une tragédie.

_Comment ça en son nom ? Il n'est pas censé parler au nom de Dieu ? _

- Et vos efforts n'ont pas été vains. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu négocier votre passage par l'Antichambre à tous les deux, vous octroyant par là une chance d'accéder au paradis.

_UNE chance…Négocier ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

- Votre sacrifice m'a permis de faire oublier momentanément à Az… » L'ange avait buté sur un mot mais Rosette ne savait lequel, _Az ? Az, Quoi ? _ Il marqua un temps d'arrêt mais se reprit cependant bien vite. « Hum, Pardon, à Dieu… que Chrno est un démon et que vous, Rosette, avez rompue vos vœux et pactisé avec lui. »

_Faire oublier… !? _

- Non mais je rêve ! » Elle avait craqué. Rosette avait craqué. « Comment ça UNE chance d'entrée au paradis ? » La Sainte était furieuse. « Nous avons sauvé le monde bon sang ! » À chaque phrase, elle criait plus fort. « Nous avons vaincu Aïon ! » Rosette était désormais debout. « Nous nous sommes sacrifiés… et nous ne regrettons rien ! Mais…» Elle se penchait, rouge de colère, sur le bureau du Saint. « Tout ce que vous en retenez, c'est que Chrno est un démon et que j'ai rompu mes vœux !? » Elle s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur. « Vous êtes… »

- Rosette ! »

La voix de Chrno. Calme, comme toujours. Il la regardait, l'air grave. La jeune femme avait été coupée dans son élan. Sa phrase restait en suspend. L'ange l'observait. Il était accoudé à son bureau, les mains jointes. Le regard aussi grave que celui de Chrno. La Sainte sembla alors se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. _J'ai engueulé Saint Pierre ! J'ai failli le traiter de… _Panique. Panique totale. Panique absolue.

- Je suis désolée ! » Lança-t-elle d'une traite en reculant d'un pas, sa voix montant dans les aigus. « Désolé, désolé, désolé ! » ajouta-t-elle en poursuivant sa retraite stratégique. L'ennui c'est que si elle s'était avancée vers le juge, son siège, lui, était resté bien en place. Ses genoux butèrent sur le fameux fauteuil et Rosette bascula en arrière. Tombant à la renverse, elle entraina le siège avec elle et finit étalée par terre, les joues roses de honte.

À la recherche de soutien morale et parcourue d'un rire nerveux, Rosette se tourna vers Chrno pour constater que le démon semblait plus honteux qu'elle. La tête basse, une main sur le visage, il soupirait de résignation. Privée du soutien de son compagnon, elle se tourna alors vers le juge, prête à essuyer ses foudres. Elle fut stupéfaite. L'ange la regardait ahurie. Et hilare. Il ne tentait même pas de réprimer son fou rire, il riait. _Lunatique, vraiment… _Toujours aussi gênée, Rosette redressa son fauteuil et se rassit, attendant sagement que l'homme en face d'elle se calme. Certes, Rosette était embarrassée, mais elle n'en oubliait pas moins ce qui l'avait mise en fureur. L'ange devrait s'expliquer.

…

Ce type était susceptible. Chrno en était désormais persuadé. Il avait vu l'étincelle de colère s'allumer dans ses yeux lorsque Rosette l'avait interrompue. Une étincelle qu'il avait vu grandir au fur et à mesure de la tirade de la Sainte. Une étincelle qui l'avait poussé à interrompre sa compagne avant qu'elle ne s'embrase. Une étincelle qui avait été divinement soufflée par l'incroyable maladresse de la jeune femme. Le juge semblait désormais dans d'excellentes dispositions. _Des excuses et un bon gag… Que demander de plus ? _Chrno était soulagé. Cependant, il devait admettre que Rosette avait raison. Le discourt de Saint Pierre s'avérait des plus dérangeants. Que la présence d'un démon au Paradis soit difficile, voir impossible à admettre pour la communauté angélique était normal. Malgré tout, son discourt posait au démon un problème majeur. _Il sous-entend que la présence de Rosette n'est pas souhaitée… _L'ange devrait s'expliquer.

Un coup d'œil sur la Sainte à ses côtés lui montra qu'elle semblait déterminée à ne plus commettre la moindre gaffe et faisait l'immense effort de se tenir tranquille. Détournant le regard vers l'ange qui pouffait encore et essuyait le coin de ses yeux avec le bout de sa manche, Chrno se recala dans son sombre fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. À nouveau, il attendait. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il obtiendrait des explications. Le tempérament de feu de Rosette ne lui permettrait pas de mener la discussion sans vexer le juge. C'était donc à lui de jouer. Après des années à dépendre de la jeune femme, il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Les choses allaient par contre être plus complexes que prévu. Il s'était attendu à devoir plaider sa cause, pas celle de Rosette. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Paradis lui accorde une faveur à elle qui avait sauvé le monde. Cela semblait n'être pas le cas.

- Sauvez l'humanité, n'est-ce pas un acte censé effacer tout les péchés ?

Chrno avait posé cette question le plus calmement du monde dès l'instant où l'ange lui avait semblé avoir repris ses esprits.

- Si, ça l'est répondit-il. Marquant une pause, le juge s'accouda de nouveau sur son bureau alors que le chat revenait s'installer sur les papiers. Il le regarda passer, le caressa, souffla et se rejeta à nouveau au fond du dossier.

Saint Pierre avait désormais le visage fermé, ni hostile ni rieur. Chrno le laissa réfléchir à son aise tandis que Rosette s'agitait quelque peu sur sa chaise.

- Ça l'est, reprit solennellement le juge. Cela dit, il faut que vous compreniez qu'il y une différence entre ce qui est écrit sur le papier, dans votre Bible par exemple, et la loi qu'il me faut appliquer. C'est compliqué, lâcha-t-il.

- Ça tombe bien, nous avons l'éternité, argua Rosette avant de replonger dans le silence.

Le juge les observait à nouveau, il semblait hésiter. Cependant, Chrno était de plus en plus certain d'obtenir des réponses. Plus il le voyait, plus il sentait que l'homme en face de lui était de leur côté. Il laissa au portier le temps de la réflexion et en profita pour remettre ses propres idées en place. Le juge avait toutes les caractéristiques physiques que l'on pouvait attendre d'un ange. Grand, blond, les cheveux coupés court, il avait l'apparence d'un humain d'une bonne vingtaine d'années. Chrno devinait sous son costume blanc la musculature d'un combattant. Mais, à mesure qu'il l'observait, le démon commença à nourrir des doutes à propos du juge. Saint Pierre. En théorie, l'illustre portier devais être âgés d'a peu prêt 2000 ans. _Soit cinq fois mon âge… _Le démon était perplexe, tout, dans les attitudes, les expressions et même le langage du juge lui évoquaient un être plus jeune. _Étrange. _L'ange porta alors son regard sur le tableau derrière lui, son regard s'assombrit une nouvelle fois avant que Chrno n'y voie se tisser les fils d'une nouvelle résolution.

- Très bien ! Après tout, vous avez le droit de comprendre.

Chrno acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis que Rosette faisait de même.

- Il y a seize ans, Rosette Christopher, le jour de votre naissance, s'est mis en marche un mécanisme cyclique vieux de milliers d'années. Vous le savez, vous aviez été désigné comme apôtre. Le plus puissant de tous. En tant que tel, votre rôle était d'influencer l'humanité, à votre niveau bien sur, pour l'amener à… comment dire ? S'élever. En ce qui concerne votre rôle de guide, vous l'avez parfaitement rempli, et cela, même au-delà de nos espérances. Cependant, ce mécanisme repose sur la puissance du lien qu'entretient chaque apôtre avec le paradis au travers la ligne astrale. C'est-à-dire que contrairement au reste de l'humanité et à l'instar des anges, vous tirez un immense pouvoir directement de la sphère céleste. Cela signifie qu'à l'instant où vous avez pactisé avec un démon, avec Chrno, vous y avez mêlé le Royaume des Cieux et par conséquent, Dieu lui-même. Pour cela, il vous en veut. Terriblement.

- C'est ridicule ! Ce pacte, je l'ai conclu sur ma vie. Il n'engageait que nous deux et sans cela la terre serait actuellement un enfer ! C'est notre pacte qui nous a donné la force de lutter contre Aïon !

- Je sais.

Rosette n'avait fait que dire la vérité et cette fois Chrno vit une faille dans la carapace du juge. L'ange s'énervait, mais pas contre eux. Quelque chose dans son propre discours le dérangeait et le démon avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

- Rosette a raison, renchérit Chrno. De plus, à part celle d'Ewan, nous n'avons reçu aucune aide des Cieux. Je trouve déplacer que vous reprochiez à Rosette d'avoir cherché ailleurs.

Chrno avait pris bien soin de n'énoncer que la vérité. La vérité la plus dérangeante possible.

- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le paradis est un royaume où nous appliquons la loi de Dieu. Cette loi est normalement absolue et si je n'avais pas joué de ma position pour plaider votre cause, Rosette serait déjà au purgatoire et toi, Démon, tu n'existerais même plus! ». Le ton de l'ange était mordant. « Cette sentence est pour l'instant toujours d'application ! Je n'ai pu que la retarder. Alors, maintenant, si vous tenez l'un à l'autre, écoutez-moi, car vous n'avez que peut de chance de vous en sortir. »

…

**Le second chapitre, enfin ! Il a été difficile à écrire celui-là, mais l'histoire se met en place. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Une petite review ? **

Chrno Crusade et ses personnages appartiennent à Daisuke Moriyama.

P.-S. : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

P.P.-S. : Version corrigé, il manquait des bout de phrases par endroit... à cause de l'upload peut être? Merci à Basilic-Edofanart pour sa review et ses corrections.


	3. Chapter 3: Le Royaume

**Chapitre 3 : Le Royaume**

Chrno était tout ouïe. Ce qu'il entendait le laissait sans voix. L'ange n'approuvait pas la politique de son Dieu. Le juge semblait vouloir agir contre la volonté de son propre roi sans même que lui ou Rosette lui ait demandé d'intervenir. _Intéressant… Surtout que cette politique ne semble pas jouer en notre faveur._ Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet ange conteste-t-il le jugement Divin ? De tous les anges qu'il avait rencontrés au cours de ses 387 années d'existence, Remington était le seul à émettre quelques objections face au comportement de l'Empereur des Cieux. Les autres faisaient tous preuve d'une fidélité sans bornes, dépourvue de tout sens critique. Et voilà que Saint Pierre lui-même, l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Dieu selon les évangiles, semblait douter du Jugement Divin ? _Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Je ne comprends pas. _Chrno avait appuyé sur un point sensible en soulignant l'absence de réaction du paradis face au cataclysme que tentait de déclencher Aïon. Il voyait bien que le juge n'était plus aussi sûr de lui qu'au commencement de leur entretien. Cédant à la prudence, le démon se tut, attendant patiemment les explications de l'ange.

…

Rosette contenait sa rage du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son compagnon semblait avoir pris les rênes de la discussion et elle lui en était reconnaissante. En effet, la Sainte doutait fortement de ses capacités à entretenir une conversation posée. _Il menace Chrno de disparition et moi du purgatoire !? _Malgré tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient faits de leur vivant, la mort ne semblait pas vouloir être plus douce. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas précipiter leur chute en engueulant une seconde fois celui qui avait leur après vie en main. Elle se contenta donc d'attendre, laissant son destin à un Chrno qui apparaissait de plus en plus calme et sûr de lui.

Le temps s'étirait et l'ange n'avait toujours pas fourni la moindre réponse. C'était long. Et ce foutu silence. Qu'attendait Chrno pour dire quelque chose ? Au lieu de ça, il restait là, bien calé dans son maudit fauteuil noir, les bras sur les accoudoirs à fixer le portier. Et le juge ? _Il nous demande de l'écouter, mais il ne dit rien ! _Rosette s'agitait sur son siège. La sainte reporta son attention sur l'ange. Il était désormais accoudé sur son bureau, les mains jointes à hauteur de son menton, les yeux clos. Il réfléchissait. _Il réfléchit. _Depuis longtemps. _C'est long… _Il ouvrit les yeux. _Ah ?! _Pour reporter son attention sur ce fichu chat. _Zen. _Il soupira. _Enfin ! _Et replongea dans ses réflexions. _Mais c'est pas vrai ?! _TIC, TAC, TIC. _J'n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait une horloge dans ce bureau… _TIC, TAC, TIC. _Elle est où cette saloperie ? _Rosette se retourna, à la recherche de cette horripilante horloge. Pas de pendule ni de montre et pourtant… TIC, TAC, TIC. Rosette allait devenir folle si elle ne trouvait pas cette toquante. Les sourcils de plus en plus froncés, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine elle tenta malgré tout de se calmer. TIC, TAC, TIC. Le juge n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde, il continuait à… ne rien dire. Quant à Chrno, il était parfaitement immobile à l'exception de son doigt qui battait la mesure sur l'accoudoir de son siège en même temps que cette fichue montre ! _Attends une minute… C'est lui depuis tout à l'heure ?! _Rosette bondit de son fauteuil, le tissu redevenant instantanément immaculé.

- Arrête ça, ça me rend folle ! » S'écria-t-elle furieuse en dardant sur Chrno un regard meurtrier. Le pauvre démon écarquillait les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire hurler dessus sans raison par sa compagne. En tout cas, pas dans un moment pareil. « Quant à vous, vous allez dire quelque chose, oui ? Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on attend ! » L'estimation du temps était sans doute un tantinet exagérée, mais bref. Rosette se retrouvait à nouveau plantée devant Saint Pierre, les poings sur les hanches, en attente d'une réponse.

L'ange la regardait, aussi choqué que Chrno, mais contrairement à la colère qui l'avait habité la première fois, c'était cette fois une sorte de résignation mêlée d'amusement qui apparaissait sur son visage.

- Très bien, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Vous avez raison, il est temps que je cesse de tourner autour du pot comme dirait l'autre. Cependant, pour que vous puissiez comprendre pleinement votre situation, je vais devoir vous expliquer quelque peu le fonctionnement du paradis. Cela vous convient-il, Rosette Christopher ?

Rosette aperçut du coin de l'œil Chrno esquissant un sourire. Le juge, lui, se calait dans son fauteuil, faisant à nouveau preuve d'un calme olympien.

- euh… Oui, oui, ça me convient tout à fait. » Rosette était quelque peu désarçonnée par les sautes d'humeur de son interlocuteur. Gênée de s'être à nouveau emportée contre Saint Pierre, elle se rassit aussi naturellement que possible et se résolut, une fois de plus, à ne plus rien dire qui pourrait les compromettre.

…

Chrno souriait. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, Rosette parvenait toujours à le surprendre. Cette simple humaine de 16 ans venait de débloquer la situation en un instant. Mieux encore, Saint Pierre semblait commencer à l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, dans leur situation, ce dernier point était non négligeable.

- Nous vous écoutons, Saint Pierre. » Chrno avait mis l'accent sur la fin de sa phrase. Cet ange lui paraissait vraiment trop jeune pour être celui qu'il prétendait être.

L'ange pouffa, et s'exclama en regardant le couple, « Je vous aime bien tout les deux. Vous êtes atypiques… je veux dire, ça me change des curés et des bonnes sœurs que je reçois d'habitude ! » Se tournant vers son chat, il ajouta, impérieux, « Shana, renforce l'épaisseur des limbes et verrouille la porte. Personne n'entre, pas même Cid. » À la stupéfaction de Chrno et plus encore de Rosette, le félin se leva, cilla en direction du juge puis disparut, semblant s'évaporer.

À ses côtés, Rosette eut un hoquet de surprise, « C'était quoi ça ? »

- Un esprit invoqué ? » Le démon était stupéfait. Il n'avait perçu aucune énergie spirituelle émanant de la bête et, sans même y réfléchir un instant, l'avait assimilé à un simple animal de compagnie.

- Plus ou moins. Shana est l'esprit gardien des limbes et du coup de l'Antichambre. Cependant, elle possède son énergie et sa volonté propre. Je ne l'invoque pas, elle apparaît selon son bon vouloir et ne m'obéit que si elle le veut.

Chrno perçut soudain un changement dans la structure de la pièce. Il ressentait davantage la pression de l'univers blanc qui constituait l'Antichambre tandis que l'énergie émanant de la ligne astrale se faisait de plus en plus discrète. Un brusque pic de pression le fit se retourner, lui laissant juste le temps de voir la porte du bureau s'effacer pour laisser la place à un mur recouvert de la même peinture miteuse que le reste de la pièce. Le chat quant à lui se rematérialisa devant l'ancienne porte et revint s'installer en bâillant sur la paperasse.

- Merci Shana. » En parlant, l'ange avait caressé l'animal. « Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit,

- Je pense, Chrno, que vous l'avez compris, je ne suis pas Saint Pierre. Du moins pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez tous les deux.

- Pourtant quand vous êtes entré vous nous l'avez dit !» La sainte était perdue, elle portait sur l'ange un regard interrogateur.

- Je vous ai dit qu'on m'appelait Saint Pierre, pas que j'étais Saint Pierre », répartit l'ange, un sourire narquois sur le visage. « C'est différent. Saint Pierre est un titre, c'est le nom que le commun donne à ma fonction en référence au plus connu de mes prédécesseurs. Je me nomme Maximilien Angélus White. » Conclu fièrement le juge.

À le voir fanfaronner, Chrno en était désormais certain, ce Maximilien était un gamin. Quant au fait qu'il y ait pu avoir différents anges se succédant au poste de juge, ce n'était pas si surprenant si on y réfléchissait vraiment. Premièrement, le paradis existait depuis bien plus de 2000 ans, il devait donc bien y avoir un juge avant Saint Pierre, alors pourquoi pas après ? Ensuite, passer 2000 ans dans ce trou à écouter des gens énumérer la liste de leurs prétendues bonnes actions devait finir par devenir lassant… _Je veux savoir quel âge il a. Je suis sûr qu'il est plus jeune que moi. _Chrno jubilait.

- Angélus… White ? Ça, c'est un nom original pour un ange ! » Ricana le démon.

Piqué au vif, le gamin répliqua du tac au tac. « Il est vrai que Chrno pour un démon maître du temps c'est beaucoup plus recherché ! » Chrno pouffa et s'excusa dans la foulée.

- Bref, l'ensemble du Royaume des Cieux fonctionne de cette manière. Tout ce que les humains en savent, au travers leur Bible, ne sont que des suppositions fondées sur les quelques bribes d'informations que les anges venus en aide aux précédents apôtres ont laissés échapper. Quant aux démons, nous supposons que les informations qu'ils récoltent leur viennent à la fois des humains et des anges envoyés aux frontières des gouffres pour repousser les éventuels démons de basse classe qui voudraient remonter jusqu'au paradis.

…

Rosette était effarée. Tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir des Cieux n'était que mensonge ? Elle ne pouvait y croire. _Pourtant, il a l'air sérieux. _Chrno, lui, ne montrait aucun signe d'étonnement. _Il savait ? _Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? En même temps, Chrno avait toujours été secret sur son passé et tout ce qui concernait l'Autre Monde. Elle était effarée. Et pourtant… pourtant, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant sa vie, cela ne devrait pas la surprendre tant que ça non ? Après tout, prétendre connaître un monde en ne se basant que sur un seul livre… c'était prétentieux. Son compagnon, lui, restait calme. Comme d'habitude il parvenait à tout écouter attentivement, patiemment. Il sembla à Rosette qu'il essayait d'assimiler la moindre des paroles de l'ange. De Maximilien. _Concentre-toi Rosette !_

- Lorsque je dis que l'ensemble du paradis fonctionne de cette manière, cela vaut pour toutes les fonctions de la population céleste, y compris celle de Dieu.

- Une minute ! » Rosette n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'interrompre. « Vous voulez dire que Dieu… vous voulez dire qu'il y a… ou qu'il y a eu plusieurs Dieux ?! » La sainte était en état de choc. Si c'était vrai, cela remettait en cause le fondement même de la religion catholique.

- Oui, mais ne paniquez pas comme ça. » Lâcha-t-il en souriant. « Un seul Dieu règne à la fois. On peut donc toujours le considérer comme un Dieu unique. De plus, ils ont été peu nombreux jusqu'à maintenant. »

- Combien y en a-t-il eu ? » Demanda Chrno.

- Notre roi actuel est le troisième. Son règne a débuté en l'an 1347 de votre ère, Rosette Christopher.

- Et, qu'est-il arrivé au précédent ? » S'enquit la jeune femme.

- J'y venais. La passation de pouvoir d'un Dieu à son successeur se fait par abdication. C'est-à-dire que le Dieu en fonction désigne parmi ses serviteurs celui qu'il juge le plus apte à prendre sa suite. À part lui, personne n'a son mot à dire. Toutefois, la fonction de Dieu, de roi du Royaume Céleste, est une fonction à vie, il est impossible pour un autre Dieu de monter sur le trône temps que son prédécesseur est toujours vivant. Dès lors, une fois son successeur établi, l'ancien Dieu s'évanouit et laisse la place à son héritier.

- S'évanouit ?

- C'est l'euphémisme d'usage pour désigner le suicide d'un être céleste. Nous sommes immortels… Au bout d'un moment certains ne voient plus l'utilité de vivre. Ils choisissent donc de disparaître. Leur âme est en quelque sorte remise à zéro, leurs souvenirs sont effacés définitivement et il réintègre la roue de réincarnation. Ils se réincarnent peut-être dans l'instant, peut-être 10 ans ou 50 ans après leur évanouissement, nous n'en savons rien puisque rien ne distingue leur âme de celle des autres.

- Réincarnation ? Mais la bible…

Rosette avait beau faire des efforts, c'était beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. La réincarnation… ça signifiait qu'elle avait eu une vie avant celle-ci ? Celle de Marie-Madeleine ? Avant de paniquer complètement et d'être entièrement perdue, la sainte préféra poser la question au Juge.

- Une vie antérieure ? Non… ce n'est pas ça. L'âme n'est que la matière sur laquelle vous construisez votre personnalité. Une page blanche en quelque sorte. Vous par exemple. Avant votre naissance, votre âme était vierge. Lorsque vous avez pris votre premier souffle, votre âme a été marquée du sceau des apôtres, ensuite et durant toute votre vie, vous avez construit votre personnalité, vous êtes devenue qui vous êtes à force d'expériences et de rencontres. Puis, le jour de votre mort, il y a deux possibilités. Soit je vous convoque ici pour juger de votre existence, soit je vous considère comme une personne sans intérêt et vous êtes envoyé directement en enfer, au paradis ou au purgatoire. Dans tous les cas, vous finissez dans l'un de ces trois lieux, votre âme est alors toujours marquée de votre personnalité, et vous entamez une nouvelle existence, forte des expériences que vous avez vécues sur terre. Advient ensuite le jour où vous décidez de vous évanouir ou bien celui où vous vous faites tuer si vous vivez en Enfer. Appelons cela la seconde mort.

- Quoi ? On peut se faire tuer alors qu'on est déjà mort ? » Rosette allait de désillusion en désillusion.

- Rappelez-vous que vous bénéficiez d'une vie après la mort et tout ce qui vit peut mourir. Cependant, contrairement aux enfers, les meurtres au paradis sont d'une extrême rareté. » Maximilien marqua une pause avant de reprendre presque dans un murmure. « Il est trop cruellement puni… par le pire châtiment que puisse subir un être céleste, la déchéance... » Puis, alors que l'espace d'un instant Rosette avait aperçu dans ses yeux un abîme de tristesse, il ajouta plein d'amertume, « Un châtiment bien pire que la mort. »

- Mais revenons-en à notre exemple. Le jour de votre seconde mort arrive, votre âme et toute la personnalité que vous aviez construite sont renvoyées dans le mécanisme que nous appelons la roue de réincarnation. Là, par un procédé qui nous échappe, votre personnalité, l'ensemble de vos expériences, tout ce qui fait ce que vous êtes sont effacés. Il ne subsiste qu'une âme vierge, qui rejoindra un nouveau corps à un moment inconnu. Ce corps peut être celui de n'importe quel nouveau-né, qu'il soit ange, humain ou démon… nous ignorons ce qu'il en est des esprits et des animaux. Nous considérons donc que tout humain bénéficie de deux vies tandis que les anges et les démons n'en possèdent qu'une potentiellement éternelle. Chrno constitue une exception, en abandonnant ses cornes et en liant son existence à la vôtre jusqu'à la fin, son âme a été assimilée à celle d'un humain.

…

Chrno était passionné par le discours du juge. Il n'avait eu jusque maintenant que vaguement conscience des mécanismes de réincarnation dont venait de parler Maximilien. Aïon, par contre, les avait étudiés en profondeur. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à mettre son plan à exécution, l'idée d'une disparition absolue, du néant, le terrorisait. Au final, c'était lui, Chrno, qui bénéficiait de cette seconde chance. Malgré tout, le démon ne voyait pas où le juge voulait en venir.

- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

- Vous me posez des questions, j'y réponds ! » Lâcha l'ange exaspéré. « Mais revenons-en au cœur du sujet, le Dieu actuel se nomme Azrael. Je désapprouve complètement sa politique de non-interférence sur terre qui conduit le monde à d'horribles extrémités. Je suis aussi contre la manière dont il impose le jugement des défunts, dit-il en désignant les fauteuils face à lui. Ces fauteuils ont été créés par Azrael lui-même. Ils fonctionnent selon un principe simple, c'est-à-dire qu'ils quantifient et qualifie l'ensemble des actes que vous avez accompli durant votre existence et les totalises. Le résultat se traduit par une couleur, blanc, vous accédez au paradis, gris au purgatoire et noir à l'enfer, réduisant mon rôle à de la paperasserie. Le problème est le suivant, à aucun moment ils ne tiennent compte des raisons qui vous ont poussé à commettre vos actes. Par exemple, que vous commettiez un acte criminel pour le plaisir ou pour une noble cause, vous serez jugé de la même manière. Ça, je ne l'accepte pas.

Chrno comprit. Son siège était noir et gris celui de Rosette. L'ange l'avait dit, il n'avait fait que retarder leur châtiment et ce Maximilien n'y pouvait rien. Que pouvait faire un ange contre la loi de Dieu ? Si au moins il avait été _le _Saint Pierre. Mais ce gamin… _Pourtant, il nous a dit que nous pouvions nous en sortir. _La confiance de Chrno s'était envolée d'un coup. C'était Dieu lui-même qui leur interdisait l'accès au paradis. Dieu. Le Miséricordieux. Le Très Haut. L'Être de paix. Ce Dieu qui n'est qu'amour et bonté. _Foutaise !_

Ce fut à Chrno de s'énerver. Se redressant dans son siège, enserrant les accoudoirs, ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère.

…

Furieux. Rosette s'aperçut que le démon était furieux et elle le comprenait. Elle avait bien compris que sacrifice ou non, le dieu qu'elle avait prié durant toute sa vie ne lui témoignerait pas la moindre reconnaissance. Elle avait bien compris que l'espoir qu'elle avait entretenu d'une après vie paisible et heureuse avait été vain. Elle ne serait pas pardonnée. Chrno ne serait pas pardonné. Elle était condamnée au purgatoire alors que Chrno retournerait en enfer. Le juge leur avait fait miroiter une solution quand il n'y en avait pas. _Unique ou non… Dieu reste Dieu, son pouvoir est absolu. _Un espoir fit irruption dans son esprit. _Et si Maximilien mentait ? _Espoir fugace. _Non, il ne ment pas. Il ne s'est jamais manifesté. Le père Remington lui-même le disait… Dieu nous a abandonnés. _Rosette se sentait défaillir. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, mais le choc était grand. Une vie entière à se battre au nom de l'humanité, au nom de Dieu, pour finir par se rendre compte qu'il ne l'approuvait pas, qu'il ne la soutenait pas. Toute sa vie reposait sur un engrenage lancé depuis des milliers d'années, mais dont plus personne ne se souciait. Effondrée, Rosette sentit, impuissante à les retenir, ses larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Sa main chercha à tâtons celle du démon à ses côtés qui s'en empara sans tarder.

Apercevant les larmes de la sainte et le regard meurtrier du comte, l'ange s'interrompit. Se portant vers Rosette, son regard s'adoucit.

- Je comprends que cela soit dur à encaisser. Vous venez d'entendre des vérités difficiles à admettre. » Il ajouta en souriant doucement, « Cependant ne désespérez pas, rien n'est perdu. » Et se tournant vers Chrno, « Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je ne suis pas sans ressource. » Alors qu'il parlait au démon, le juge affichait un air malicieux. Pourtant, ni elle ni le démon ne se détendirent pour autant. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour eux ? Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi nous aideriez-vous ? » Rosette avait posé sa question dans un souffle, des larmes silencieuses continuant de couler sur son visage. Elle avait eu son compte de fourberie et d'entourloupe. Durant sa vie elle avait appris que les gens complètement désintéressés n'existaient pas. _Sauf peut-être Azmaria… _

Surpris, l'ange lui sourit à nouveau. Un sourire digne d'un démon.

- Azrael… Je vais vous le dire franchement, je ne l'aime pas.» Son ton était dédaigneux. « Que ce soit d'un point de vue politique ou personnel. Et si je peux lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je le ferai.» Les larmes de Rosette avaient cessé, figé par le ton du juge. L'ange était terrifiant. Il continuait à afficher son sourire, mais il était glacial.

…

À l'instant même où Maximilien prononçait ces paroles, Chrno sentit la pression des limbes s'intensifier. De toute évidence, Shana avait anticipé les propos du juge et avait augmenté le niveau de la barrière. Le démon, lui, ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre tenir des propos aussi virulents à l'encontre de son Dieu. Cet ange, ce gamin d'il ne savait quel âge était prétentieux, mais il semblait aussi devoir devenir leur allier. Chrno n'en desserrait pas moins les dents, tout comme Rosette qui continuait de lui tenir la main.

- Ceci-dit, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de m'opposer directement à Lui. Bien que je vous soutienne, je ne mettrai ni ma peau ni mon statut en jeu pour vous. Je ne peux qu'employer des chemins détournés pour vous soutenir tout en appliquant ses règles.

- C'est-à-dire ? » Chrno espérait ne pas avoir compris. L'ange affichait toujours son sourire un peu sadique, il se recala dans son fauteuil et regarda le démon dans les yeux.

- Comte Chrno, par les lois de Dieu vous êtes condamné à l'enfer, ce qui vous en conviendrez, ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problèmes. D'ailleurs, vous devriez m'en remercier, car à l'origine, j'avais reçu l'ordre de vous exterminer dès votre entrée dans les limbes. Rosette Christopher, quant à elle, dit-il en jetant un bref regard à la sainte, aura accès au paradis après avoir purgé une peine de 400 années au purgatoire. Un siècle d'isolation totale par année de pacte. Je vous laisse donc imaginer le temps qu'y durerait votre détention si, en temps que démon, vous demandiez à l'y accompagner. J'estime que pour les sauveurs de l'humanité cette fin est inappropriée. Voici la solution que je vous propose et la seule qui vous permet de rester ensemble. Rejoignez tous les deux les enfers de votre plein gré. » L'ange fit une pause afin de leur laisser le temps d'assimiler ses propos. Malgré cela, le couple était toujours estomaqué lorsqu'il reprit, « Le fait que vous les rejoignez de votre propre volonté me permettra de passer outre le jugement de Dieu, de plus, avec l'aide de Shana je pourrai vous envoyer sur les rives de l'Acheron… »

- En territoire démoniaque ! Vous êtes cinglé ! Vous voudriez que je vous laisse envoyer ma femme au septième cercle des enfers !? » Chrno avait senti Rosette sursauter lorsqu'il l'avait désigné comme sa femme alors qu'elle avait à peine réagit aux propos du juge. _C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que je l'appelle ainsi… Comme c'est romantique ! « _Et vous osez prétendre ne pas aimer votre Dieu alors que vous nous réservez un sort bien pire que celui qu'il nous destinait ? » Le démon s'était levé et il arpentait le bureau tel un lion en cage.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. » L'ange perdait patience. « Si vous rejoignez les enfers de votre propre volonté, vous y accéderait en temps qu'habitant infernaux, espèce de crétin ! » Cracha-t-il en se redressant et en frappant les poings sur la table. Chrno interrompit instantanément sa marche furieuse, il tremblait sous l'insulte, mais ce que venait de dire ce jeune blanc-bec… « Vous pourrez vous déplacer librement ! Et si vous êtes aussi intelligent que puissant peut-être pourrez-vous accéder aux cercles supérieurs ! Ils sont parfaitement vivable… Mais ça, ça m'a l'air mal parti ! »

…

Rosette était prise en étaux entre ces deux titans. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Chrno s'emportait et elle était calme. Extrêmement calme. Et lucide. L'ange avait été clair, il ne pouvait pas lui éviter le purgatoire, encore moins leur donner l'accès au paradis. _Le purgatoire… apparemment même si Chrno m'y rejoint, nous y serons séparés. _Dieu ne nous laissera jamais accéder au paradis. Tout ce qu'il nous reste c'est l'enfer. Chrno y avait vécu pendant des siècles avant de débarquer sur terre… _Je refuse qu'ils nous séparent._ Elle le savait, Chrno était prêt à tout endurer pour elle, mais dans cette situation il était impuissant. Aucun de ses actes ou de ses mots ne lui permettrait de retourner la situation à leur avantage. _Non, nous ne serons pas séparés. _Alors, tout comme Chrno avait changé leur destin en prononçant deux petits mots d'excuse qui leur avaient attiré la sympathie de l'ange, Rosette parla. Deux mots d'une extrême simplicité. Deux mots prononcés avec tant de détermination qu'ils réduisirent au silence les deux titans qui s'affrontaient toujours.

- J'accepte.

…

**Et voilà ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi et de ce chapitre qui nous permet de mieux connaître Maximilien et le « royaume des cieux » tels qu'ils apparaissent dans mon esprit tordu. )**

**Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?**

Chrno Crusade et ses personnages appartiennent à Daisuke Moriyama.

**Merci **Basilic-Edofanart pour tes reviews !


	4. Chapter 4: Alea Jacta Est

**Chapitre 4 : Alea Jacta Est**

- J'accepte. »

Chrno et Maximilien s'interrompirent net. Le démon avait le souffle coupé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, l'ange, quant à lui, après une brève surprise affichait une mine satisfaite.

- Je vois que vous êtes plus raisonnable que ce démon borné. »

La pique eut le mérite de réveiller Chrno. Le pécheur lançât un coup d'œil meurtrier au juge puis se tourna vers la sainte, le regard à peine plus amène.

- Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? » Son ton était lugubre.

- Oui, » soutint fermement la Sainte, « C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir vivre enfin ensemble, tous les deux, voilà ce que je dis. Si pour cela je dois choisir de vivre en enfer, je le ferais. »

Alors qu'il l'entendait prononcer ces mots, Chrno ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler ses propres résolutions. Malgré tout, venant d'elle, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Lui-même aurait pu survivre au paradis, il aurait pu s'en accommoder, mais elle… Elle n'était qu'une humaine. Une humaine, une sainte, en enfer ! _Pas question ! _

- Il n'en est pas question, Rosette. » Ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs, mais sa voix s'était faite plus douce. « Je n'accepterai pas que tu renonces au paradis pour moi. »

- Au paradis ? Ne joue pas l'idiot Chrno, c'est au purgatoire que je renonce ! Et puis, je ne le fais pas pour toi ! Pour une fois dans ma vie je choisis en ne pensant qu'à moi. » Rosette marqua une pause puis enchaîna, les yeux brillants. « Essaie de comprendre Chrno. C'est égoïste, je le sais, mais je refuse que nous soyons séparés. »

Le démon était désespéré. Il comprenait parfaitement ses sentiments pour les avoir éprouvés lui-même. Il comprenait ses résolutions pour les avoir prises lui-même. Il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. _Maudite tête de mule ! _ Se retournant vers le juge, Chrno fit une dernière tentative.

- Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution ! » Il paniquait. « Je ne sais pas moi, n'importe quoi d'autre ? » Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avançait à rien. « Merde ! » Dans sa colère, il avait décoché un coup de pied rageur au fauteuil vacant, l'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce et finir sa course en miette au pied du mur.

Les deux autres le regardaient, l'air grave, attendant qu'il se calme. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors qu'il recommençait à faire les cent pas dans le petit bureau, tentant vainement de trouver une autre solution, la jeune femme se leva, portant sur lui un regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Sans crier gare, elle le saisit dans ses bras et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, le visage pressé contre le torse de son amant. « Je t'aime… je t'aime. » Murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de l'homme qui la serrait maintenant dans ses bras . « Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien. » Lui dit-elle.

Tout ira bien. Cette phrase, il la lui avait dite peu avant leur mort. _C'était un mensonge. _Elle l'avait cru. Et elle attendait maintenant de lui qu'il fasse de même. Il l'aimait, il aimait cette femme qui se serrait contre lui. Pour ça, même si cela lui était insupportable, il ferait ce qu'elle lui demandait. Tout irait bien.

- Très bien. » Lâcha-t-il la mort dans l'âme, puis, se tournant vers le juge, « Mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques ton plan, gamin, par ce que je n'y entends rien. »

- Premièrement, j'ai 97 ans, je ne suis donc plus un gamin depuis longtemps. » Chrno ne parvenait même plus à se réjouir de l'âge du juge, tellement plus jeune que lui.

- Deuxièmement, » reprit le juge en se retranchant derrière son bureau, « il n'y a pas de plan. » Chrno soupira de résignation. « Je peux seulement vous promettre de tenter de changer l'avis d'Azrael et de vous envoyer chercher si cela advenait un jour. »

- Je vois, » dit Rosette sans lâcher Chrno, « nous vous remercions, Maximilien. »

Un long silence s'étira entre eux qu'aucun ne semblait vouloir briser. Au bout d'un moment, Maximilien reprit la parole.

- Je propose que nous commencions, je ne voudrais pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi en isolant ce lieu plus longtemps.

- D'accord, allons-y ! » Si Rosette semblait avoir retrouvé, du moins en partie, son entrain, Chrno, lui, se contenta de hocher la tête.

L'ange se leva, contourna son bureau pour se retrouver face au couple, au centre de la pièce. D'un claquement de doigts, il réduisit à néant les restes du siège de Chrno. D'un mouvement du poignet, il repoussa les autres meubles contre les murs. D'un bond, Shana se percha sur ses épaules. Le démon s'écarta, emmenant avec lui sa compagne, le gosse avait besoin d'espace. Semblant satisfait, l'ange se tourna vers lui.

- Habituellement, il suffit aux défunts de repasser la porte pour se retrouver instantanément dans le lieu qui leur est destiné. Cependant, je ne veux pas que vous soyez envoyé dans une prison infernale. Shana et moi allons donc créer un portail temporaire vers l'intérieur des territoires démoniaques, il va de soi que je ne vous apposerai pas le sceau des damnés. Cependant, le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est vous envoyer directement sur la rive interne de l'Achéron… Ça ira ?

Chrno fronça les sourcils. _Nous allons en enfer et il nous demande si ça ira? _Ce gamin pouvait vraiment poser des questions stupides. Le démon soupira.

- Je suis allé une fois jusqu'aux rives de l'Achéron… je suppose que je devrai m'y retrouver. Mais toi ? Es-tu certain de pouvoir nous envoyer tous les deux sur la rive interne ?

- Shana m'aidera, ça ira sans problème. » Répondit-il en affichant un sourire confiant. « Bien, j'y vais ! » L'ange redressa soudainement la tête et deux puissantes ailes immaculées se déployèrent dans son dos, quelques plumes s'en détachèrent et Rosette en saisit une au vol qu'elle contempla un instant, admirative, avant de la glisser machinalement dans l'unique poche de sa robe. Chrno focalisait toute son attention sur le juge. Les yeux clos, les mains jointes comme en prière, l'ange concentrait son énergie dans ses paumes tandis que sur ses épaules, Shana semblait tenir le rôle de réservoir de puissance. Alors qu'un halo lumineux se matérialisait autour de ses mains, le juge ouvrit les yeux, concentrés. Flottant à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, il écarta les mains, révélant une sphère étincelante entre ses paumes. _47 secondes et 3 centièmes_. _Pour une telle quantité d'énergie, il est rapide… _Maximilien écarta alors les bras, séparant la sphère lumineuse en deux parties, chacune lévitant à quelques millimètres de ses mains ouvertes. Ses ailes irradièrent alors et deux sphères identiques aux précédentes se condensèrent à leurs extrémités. Rosette, elle, suivait l'opération avec attention, semblant ne plus devoir s'étonner de rien. L'ange mit alors ses ailes en mouvements, dessinant à l'aide de son énergie un cercle complexe sur le plancher du bureau. Du bout des doigts, il traçait dans les airs des sigles que le démon reconnut pour êtres la forme écrite du langage angélique. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la concentration la plus intense. Shana était parfaitement immobile et alimentait d'énergie le portail en formation. Après six minutes de cet étrange ballet, Maximilien s'immobilisa, bras tendus sur les côtés, les ailes déployées. Au sol et dans l'atmosphère, son énergie bleutée brillait intensément révélant le tracé d'une incantation complexe. Il se trouvait au centre du cercle, tandis que les runes angéliques formaient un voile éclatant le séparant du couple. Fixant son regard sur les amants, il jeta « Bonne chance ».

Chrno s'empara fermement de la main de Rosette et, hésitant à peine, traversa le voile.

…

Noir. Obscurité. _J'ai mal à la tête. _Rosette ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue mit du temps à s'accoutumer à la lumière du crépuscule. _Crépuscule ?_ La sainte observait les environs. La jeune femme était assise, adossée à un arbre, l'écorce dans son dos la gênait. La surplombant, les branches nues de l'arbre étaient grises et ternes. Le sol était dur, gris lui aussi, la terre lui semblait être faite de cendre parsemée de roches noires. Au dessus d'elle, le ciel était étrange, comme limité. Il était rouge, paré de toutes les couleurs du crépuscule, mais dépourvu de soleil. La lueur rougeâtre qu'il émettait se reflétait sur la grisaille du monde qui l'entourait, lui donnant l'impression d'une terre enflammée. Face à elle, Chrno lui tournait le dos, debout sur un rocher. Le vent assourdissant faisant voler les pans de son manteau. Un léger mouvement de sa tête lui indiqua qu'il avait remarqué son réveil, mais il ne se retourna pas. Rosette soupira, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son compagnon. Chancelante, elle s'appuya au tronc pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre alors que son mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne.

Le rocher sur lequel se tenait le démon se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Malgré son état de faiblesse générale, Rosette l'eut bientôt rejoint et entrepris d'escalader le mètre cinquante que la séparait encore de son compagnon. Le spectacle qui l'attendait en haut de ce promontoire la laissa sans voix. Tous deux se trouvaient sur un plateau au sommet d'une falaise, une vaste étendue de terre grise s'étendait à son pied traversé par un fleuve immense aux eaux noires. De loin, le courant lui paraissait calme, mais la vitesse à laquelle dérivaient les divers débris flottants sur ses eaux lui démentit rapidement cette hypothèse. De nombreuses personnes déambulaient dans la plaine et une foule s'amassait sur la rive. Au-delà du fleuve large de près de quatre cents mètres, s'étendait une ville. _Une ville démoniaque ! _Maximilien n'avait pas menti, les enfers étaient bel et bien vivables ! Un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, elle se tourna vers Chrno. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand elle découvrit la mine sombre de son compagnon. Les yeux rivés sur le fleuve, il serrait les dents et les poings.

- Il s'est planté. » Marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de la Sainte. « Cet imbécile d'angelot, s'est planté. Il nous a envoyés sur la rive externe. »

La fureur du démon était palpable. Rosette découvrait une nouvelle facette de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle qui l'avait toujours connu si doux et calme le découvrait capable d'une colère noire. _Non, il a toujours été ainsi. Il le cachait seulement. _En effet, combien de fois ne s'était-il pas emporté face à des démons qu'il qualifiait lui-même d'inférieurs ? Face aux plus puissants, il avait toujours maîtrisé sa colère, conscient de sa propre faiblesse, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Toujours, il s'était calmé pour ne pas briser le sceau et consommer son temps. _Il n'a plus besoin de faire cet effort… _

- C'est si grave que ça ? » Rosette avait posé sa question sur le ton le plus innocent possible, elle avait conscience que le démon était sur le point d'exploser et ne souhaitait pas avoir à subir les retombés de sa colère, la situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée ainsi. Elle avait manifestement raté son coup.

- Si c'est grave ?! » Chrno était excédé. Il s'était brusquement retourné vers la sainte. « Nous ne sommes même pas encore _dans_ les territoires infernaux ! Nous sommes sur le territoire des damnées, il n'y rien ici. Rien ! Si nous restons ici, nous sommes condamnés à mourir d'ennui, avant de mourir de faim… À supposer bien sûr qu'un de ces dégénérés ne nous étrangle pas dans notre sommeil avant !

- Mourir de faim ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Chrno, ce n'est pas… » La jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Le démon était de mauvaise humeur et il semblait avoir l'intention de couper court au quelques illusions auxquelles la Sainte croyait encore.

- Réfléchis un peu ! L'autre incapable te l'a dit très clairement, nous bénéficions d'une seconde vie et tout ce qui vit peut mourir ! Nous avons récupéré l'enveloppe charnelle qui était la nôtre au paroxysme de notre existence avec en bonus l'absence de vieillissement. » Lâcha-t-il en écartant les bras pour illustrer ses propos. « Dans mon cas, cela ne change rien. Mais qui dit enveloppe charnelle dit besoins, nous aurons besoin de manger et de dormir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous atteignions les cercles supérieurs. Si nous voulons vivre et non survivre. » Termina-t-il en tournant vers la plaine un regard dur, bras étroitement croisés sur la poitrine.

- Et tous ceux qui sont en bas alors ? Comment font-ils pour _survivre_, Monsieur je-sais tout ? » Répliqua Rosette en dardant son regard brulant dans les prunelles écarlates du démon, vexée qu'il s'adresse à elle de cette manière.

Chrno soutient son regard un instant, son expression inchangée. Il finit cependant par se détourner en soupirant de frustration, la jeune femme n'avait pas à subir sa mauvaise humeur. _Elle n'y est pour rien, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire payer la bêtise de l'autre incapable… _Elle l'observait toujours, les poings sur les hanches et s'apprêtait à crier victoire, fière d'avoir cloué le bec de son compagnon lorsqu'il reprit la parole, légèrement calmée.

- Des âmes condamnées aux enfers et marquées du sceau des damnés. Le sceau que leur appose Saint Pierre leur confère une immortalité absolue lorsqu'ils se trouvent dans l'enceinte d'une prison infernale. Ne t'imagine pas une quelconque miséricorde. C'est uniquement pour qu'ils puissent survivre au traitement qu'on leur inflige durant toute la durée de leur incarcération. Leur peine achevée, le sceau se brise et on les jette ici, sur la rive externe de l'Achéron. Sans aucune chance de pouvoir payer leur passage avant de crever. _Tout comme nous._

Chrno se détourna à nouveau, fixant son regard sur le point de la rive où s'amassait la foule. Rosette commençait à comprendre que pour vivre ici, il lui faudrait remettre en cause la plupart des codes qu'elle connaissait. De toutes les informations dont on l'assommait depuis sa mort, elle en venait à conclure que la Bible n'était qu'une infime partie de la Vérité. _Maximilien parlait de réincarnation, Chrno parle du passage… _ Son mal de tête empirait. Tant de mythes et de légendes qui semblaient désormais prendre tout leur sens. Il lui faudrait s'adapter et surtout, elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle ne craquerait pas. Elle serait forte. Elle était morte. Elle bénéficiait d'une seconde vie_. _Ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus. Elle était morte. Elle était en Enfer. _Je suis… en Enfer… _Elle craqua.

Rosette tomba à genoux avant que Chrno n'ait le temps de la rattraper. Elle pleurait à la fois de rage et de désespoir. Elle avait donné sa vie pour l'humanité et elle était récompensée par les Enfers. Certes elle l'avait choisi… Mais maintenant qu'elle y était, le prix à payer lui apparaissait comme insurmontable. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la terre, dans la cendre, alors qu'elle refermait ses poings pour mieux frapper le sol. Ses larmes silencieuses se transformèrent en sanglots, ses sanglots en un cri de désespoir. Elle martelait le sol de ses mains, s'écorchant au passage, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pour finir leur course dans la cendre, absorbées par la sécheresse.

…

Chrno la laissa pleurer. Elle venait de prendre conscience de la situation. Elle qui avait toujours retenu ses larmes pour réconforter les autres avait le droit de pleurer. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à se blesser à force de frapper le sol, à genoux, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'attira contre lui, la laissant sangloter sur son épaule. « Tout ira bien », murmura-t-il, « nous sommes ensemble, tout ira bien ». Une fois de plus, c'était un mensonge éhonté. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde, mais elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. _Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre. _Au bout d'un moment, Rosette sombra dans les ténèbres du sommeil. La soulevant comme une plume, Chrno la prit dans ses bras et sauta en bas du rocher. Assis le dos contre l'arbre, sa compagne callée entre ses jambes et contre son torse, le démon entreprit de veiller.

…

- Rosette, réveille-toi. »

Chrno la secouait gentiment. Elle entendait son cœur battre sous son oreille. Elle sentait son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration calme. Sa main, fermement serrée contre son épaule qui la pressait d'ouvrir les yeux. La sainte savait cependant ce qui l'attendait au réveil, l'Enfer. Elle le savait, mais ouvrirait les yeux quand même, pour Chrno, pour eux, pour vivre.

Ses yeux embués virent d'abord des ombres, son esprit ensommeillé perçut ensuite des voix. Puis la sensation de danger l'envahit. Chrno derrière elle, restait calme. Il devait estimer la situation sous contrôle, mais elle était désormais parfaitement réveillée. Devant eux se tenaient trois hommes, elle devinait la présence d'un quatrième quelque part derrière l'arbre, espérant sans doute leur couper toute retraite. Ils portaient des haillons crasseux, étaient pieds nus et armés de battons, ils empestaient la charogne et la couleur de leur peau apparaissaient à peine sous la couche de crasse et de croute qui les recouvrait. Celui du milieu devait être leur chef, il les fixait en affichant un sourire de psychopathe. Les deux sous-fifres s'effaçaient sous sa présence. Ils avaient tous l'air minable, maladif et fou.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Vous avez vu ça les gars ? » Ricana le leader, excité, « On dirait que notre ticket sorti est arrivé ! »

- Hé, hé, une poufiasse et un Rejeton des Enfers ! Depuis le temps qu'on crève ici… j'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait autant de cul en une journée !

Rosette avait senti le démon se tendre lorsque le sous-fifre s'était joint à la conversation.

- C'est obligé qu'il ait de quoi payer Charon ! Au pire on lui propose la bonasse… mais ce serai dommage de pas se la garder pour nous! Hein, oui ? » Cracha le troisième en se retournant vers son patron.

- Ouai, t'as raison… mais d'abord on va buter le démon. J'aime pas la façon qu'y me regarde depuis tantôt. »

- T'es sur qu'on risque rien ? Il a pas l'air d'avoir peur…

- Mais ouais ! T'inquiètes espèce de bouffons… Tous les démons qui squattent ici c'est des minables qu'ont peur de se faire buter si y restent en ville. C'est qu'un Rejeton des Enfers ! Il est nul !

A nouveau, Rosette sentit Chrno se crisper. _Il se prépare à l'attaque ? Ils font les malins, mais ils ne font pas le poids contre nous..._

- Butez-le ! » Eructa le meneur en se lançant lui-même à l'attaque.

Sans réfléchir, Rosette bondit vers celui droite. Il courait vers elle en gueulant, le bâton au-dessus de la tête prêt à frapper. Elle se baissa pour balayer ses jambes d'un coup de pied circulaire, mais ne rencontra que du vide. Surprise, la Sainte anticipa la contre-attaque et mit ses bras en garde, mais il n'y avait rien à parer. Le coup qu'elle attendait n'arrivait pas. La jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir ce qu'était devenu son assaillant, craignant qu'il ne soit parti s'en prendre à Chrno. Elle resta interdite devant le tableau qui se présentait à elle. Son adversaire pendait à une branche de l'arbre, empalé. Au sol, gisait le second sous-fifre, la nuque tordue dans une position étrange. Elle entendit un hurlement de terreur sur sa gauche suivi d'un bruit de course, le dernier sous-fifre fuyait. Mais ce qui la captivait et la terrifiait à la fois, c'était le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Chrno debout, tenait par la gorge le leader du groupe. Il le soulevait au-dessus du sol comme s'il n'était rien. Et il souriait, méprisant, tandis que la crapule, si sur de lui quelques secondes auparavant, se débattait de toutes ses forces en le suppliant de lui laisser la vie sauve.

- Alors… Comme ça j'ai l'air d'un Rejeton ? » Articula calmement Chrno. « Il faut que tu révises tes leçons… l'ami. Les Rejetons… n'ont pas de cornes. Les Rejetons… n'ont pas de titres. Moi si. Il est dommage que tu n'ai pas pris la peine de vérifier avant. Si tu m'avais posé la question, je t'aurais dit de passer ton chemin. Ça nous aurait évité toutes ces effusions de sang. Je n'aime pas ça. Et ma compagne encore moins. Alors, maintenant dis-moi, si tu veux sauver ta misérable peau, quels sont les tarifs de passage ? »

- C'est... c'est» tenta vainement d'articuler le truand entre deux râles, incapable de lutter contre l'étau de fer qui lui enserrait la gorge. Le démon relâcha légèrement son étreinte afin de permettre à l'air de rejoindre les poumons de sa victime. « C'est… 6 Myth le passage. » Bafouilla-t-il, luttant toujours contre la force du pécheur . « Laisser moi partir, je vous en supplie ! » Une odeur infecte assaillit les narines de Rosette, mélange de sang et d'urine. La terreur avait eu raison du caïd. Chrno, dégouté, le lança par terre, sans ménagement, quelques mètres plus loin.

Ignorant le damné à moitié suffoqué, le démon se tourna vers la jeune femme restée muette devant la scène. Il avait perdu son sourire, ses traits étaient inquiets. Il craignait la réaction de la Sainte face au carnage qu'il avait perpétré. Cependant, il ne s'en voulait pas de les avoir tués. Certes, il n'aimait pas tuer sans raison, mais là, il en avait une et même plusieurs. Ils les avaient menacés, attaqués et insultés. Trois raisons qui, aux enfers, justifiaient largement sa réaction.

- Tu sais », commença-t-il doucement, la voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer davantage, « Ici… on me considèrerait comme particulièrement clément… d'en avoir laissé deux en vie… » _Ou bien comme un faible… tout dépend du cercle… _Mais, une fois de plus, Chrno estimait que toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à entendre.

La Sainte le regardait. Elle prit le temps de l'observer en détail, lui et le massacre dont il était l'auteur avant lui répondre.

- Je sais. » Dit-elle le ton grave. « Je sais que… J'ai toujours su que tu étais un démon, j'ai toujours su que tu étais capable de tuer,» le cœur de Chrno se serra, « mais je sais aujourd'hui que malgré tout cela, tu restes l'homme que j'aime par-dessus tout. »

- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi… comment fait tu pour accepter ça? » Lui demanda-t-il douloureusement en désignant du bras l'empalé.

Elle esquissa un sourire en désignant l'homme qui se trainait toujours au sol. « Parce que nous sommes en enfer et que malgré ça, tu l'as épargné. » Elle se redressa en époussetant sa robe et riva son regard résolu dans le sien. « Tu n'es pas un monstre, Chrno, tu agis comme le dictent les règles de ce monde et tu fais ce que tu as à faire. » Elle ajouta, l'air rebelle, « Et quand je vois la manière dont j'ai été traitée alors que j'ai vécu toute ma vie en suivant les préceptes de l'Église, je me dis que je peux bien me permettre quelques écarts maintenant que je suis morte ! »

Le démon était soulagé. Non seulement la Sainte ne le rejetait pas, mais en plus elle semblait avoir retrouvé le moral. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées l'avaient endurcie au-delà de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il était heureux de constater qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir vivre en enfer en appliquant les mœurs de l'Église ou même ceux des mortels. Tuer ou être tué, tel est la loi des Enfers. S'approchant de Rosette, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et commentât, taquin, « Ca tombe bien, j'ai toujours trouvé le costume de nonne trop peu sexy. » Alors qu'elle tentait, sans succès, de lui envoyer son poing à la figure pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Au milieu du charnier, aux portes des enfers, ils s'aimaient.

…

Maximilien reposa les pieds sur le parquet de son bureau. Toute trace de sourire s'était effacée de son visage. Rapidement, il supprima tout résidu du portail et remis le bureau en ordre. Shana réprima la barrière et la porte réapparut. Le juge n'avait pas eu le temps de se rassoir que la porte s'ouvrait discrètement pour laisser entrer un homme d'aspect légèrement plus vieux que lui, un peu plus petit et aux cheveux courts et gris.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu attends derrière la porte ?

- Un bon quart d'heure, je crois. Tu as été long… Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Bof… J'ai dû fournir beaucoup plus d'explications que je ne le voulais.

- Ils ont été durs à convaincre ?

- Surtout lui. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire à un démon de ce niveau… Il l'aurait apprécié… C'était un peu flippant. Ha, ha, ah.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Je les ai envoyés sur la rive externe, comme prévu. Disons seulement qu'ils s'attendaient à être envoyés un petit peu plus loin.

- Tu leur as menti ?!

- Le mensonge est ce qui me maintient en vie, Cid. Et toi aussi je te signale !

- Quand bien même, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis ! Ils auraient compris que tu ne pouvais pas les envoyer si loin sans risquer ta tête! J'espère qu'ils trouveront un moyen de payer le passage.

- Moi aussi, mais ce n'est plus de notre ressort. Ils ont remarqué quelque chose au palais ?

- Pas que je sache, mais Azraël te réclame à grands cris. Il semblerait qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de toi. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Zarachiël quand il m'a envoyé te chercher !

- Et bien, il est grand temps de retourner prendre part à cette Divine Comédie.

Lugubre, Maximilien sortit du bureau.

…

**Chapitre 4, yeah ! Ayez pitié du pauvre auteur en herbe que je suis et laissez-moi une review please ^^ Je remercie au passage **Basilic-Edofanart** qui contribue à ma santé mentale en reviewant chaque chapitre ! **

**Cela dit, petite précision, je crée l'univers de cette fic en me basant sur divers mythes, légendes ou autres que j'arrange à ma sauce.**

**Je parle à un moment de Myth, vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit de la monnaie en vigueur aux Enfers. Je les voyais mal payer Charon en euros…**

Chrno Crusade et ses personnages appartiennent à Daisuke Moriyama.


	5. Chapter 5: L'Achéron

**Chapitre 5 : L'Achéron**

Chrno ne voulait pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur la falaise. Il fallait qu'ils avancent et atteignent la cité au plus vite. Même si elle n'en disait rien, Rosette ne tarderait pas à avoir faim. Et soif. Mais entre eux et leur but, se dressait un obstacle de taille, l'Achéron. Les eaux du fleuve étaient toxiques et ce territoire était désert, ils n'y survivraient pas bien longtemps, lui compris. Mais comment le traverser ? Aïon et lui avaient essayé par le passé, le fleuve était infranchissable. Impossible de le survoler sans chuter dans les eaux et une fois happée par les profondeurs, ce n'était que la chance insolente d'Aïon qui lui avait permis de rejoindre la berge. Chrno n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en sortir alors qu'il mobilisait tout son pouvoir. _Si seulement il avait pu se noyer ce jour-là… _Lui et les autres pécheurs avaient dû se résoudre à payer Charon pour la traversée. Mais cette fois, Rosette et lui n'avaient rien pour le payer. _Ce maudit emplumé nous a vraiment mis dans la merde. _Comment trouver de quoi payer sur ce territoire hostile ? Les damnés ne possédaient rien, impossible de les voler. S'il se souvenait bien, les démons de la cité venaient parfois acheter des âmes de ce côté et payaient leur passage. Peut-être pourrait-il leur extorquer suffisamment d'argent pour passer. Il se tourna vers la sainte qui avait manifestement cessé d'interroger, ou plutôt de martyrisé, le dernier survivant de la bande sur les moyens de passer. Il ne leur avait rien appris que le démon ne savait déjà, mis à part la fréquence de passage des démons marchands. Ceux-ci ne passaient qu'une fois par mois et comme le sort s'acharnait contre eux, leur dernier passage remontait à seulement 3 jours. Cela signifiait qu'il leur restait 27 jours à attendre avant de voir débarquer sur la rive une somme d'argent suffisamment conséquente pour financer leur passage à tous deux. Quant aux démons qui venaient de ce côté pour s'offrir un joyeux massacre, il était d'usage de payer la course aller et retour sur la rive interne pour éviter de perdre leur bourse dans l'euphorie du moment… Chrno était à court d'idées. _Nous sommes maudits…_

- Bon, bha il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voire sur place ! » Lâcha Rosette en soupirant tandis qu'elle se relevait du rocher sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort. On ne trouvera rien de plus ici. Nous ne pouvons que rejoindre l'embarcadère et négocier avec Charon… Bien que je sois persuadé que cette vieille crapule ne nous fera pas de cadeau.

Chrno déploya ses ailes, si bien camouflées sous son manteau et invita Rosette à le rejoindre. La jeune femme s'installa dans ses bras et se laissa confortablement transporter. Le démon décolla d'un bond prodigieux. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme ne pouvait que remarquer à quel point il s'était bridé sur terre. Le moindre de ses mouvements avait gagné en ampleur depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses cornes.

- Tu étais obligé de sauter si haut ? » La sainte avait raffermi sa prise autour du cou du démon.

- Non, mais j'avais envie. » Le démon jubilait. « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est grisant pour moi de retrouver mes pouvoirs ! Pouvoir à nouveau voler à ma guise… ça me manquait ! » Il réfléchit un instant, puis repris, interrogateur. « Mais toi ? N'es-tu pas soulagée de ne plus devoir constamment regarder ta montre ? »

Rosette fut surprise par la question. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés si vite qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'il le pointait du doigt, il était vrai que le poids de sa montre ne lui manquait pas.

Tout a ses réflexions, la sainte ne lui répondit pas. Chrno la regardait tendrement, il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question tant celle-ci était évidente. Il dirigea son regard vers l'embarcadère et accéléra son vol.

4 minutes et 16 secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient à quelques mètres des premiers groupes de damnés. Chrno ne voulait pas survoler la foule jusqu'à l'embarcadère, il ne lui semblait pas judicieux de faire étalage de ses capacités face à Charon. Le plus vieux démon des enfers… Aïon le disait toujours au courant de tout, mais jamais impliqué dans rien… _Sans doute le secret de sa longévité… je devrai peut-être m'en inspirer. _Cependant, le trait de caractère qui avait marqué Chrno durant leur première rencontre était sa cupidité sans borne. Ils avaient négocié d'arrache-pied le prix du passage, mais n'étaient aboutit à rien, c'était le prix plein ou rien. Chrno était d'ailleurs persuadé que, connaissant leur identité, il avait augmenté ses tarifs.

Le couple traversa sans encombre la foule de maudits. Forts de leur expérience sur la falaise, le démon laissait échapper une infime partie de son aura, juste suffisante pour laisser entendre qu'une mort certaine attendait ceux qui oseraient s'en prendre à eux. Rosette, elle, avait conservé l'un des bâtons de leurs agresseurs et lançait des regards meurtriers à tout idiot qui osait s'approcher d'un peu trop prêts. Chrno en arrivait à se demander lequel d'eux deux les effrayait le plus. En effet, avec son bâton sur l'épaule, sa démarche conquérante et son regard de tueur, la sainte tenait plutôt du mafieux notoire que de la nonne. Le démon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette pensée, provoquant un froncement de sourcil réprobateur de la jeune femme. En effet, de son point de vue, il ne devait pas y avoir matière à rire. Autour d'eux, les damnés jouaient des scènes plus malsaines les unes que les autres, allant de l'orgie au cannibalisme. À cette pensée, Chrno réduisit un peu plus la distance qui le séparait de sa compagne.

…

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'embarcadère, Rosette fut stupéfaite. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de pourri, aussi miteux que les haillons des âmes qui rodaient alentour. Bref, quelque chose d'aussi gris, terne et malsain que tout ce qui l'entourait… Surement pas à une telle débauche artistique. Devant elle, surélevé de deux mètres par rapport aux macabres eaux du fleuve se trouvait un long et large quai de pierre bleu. Des figures feuilletées d'or étaient finement sculptées sur les murs tandis qu'une grille de fer forgé fermait l'accès aux escaliers de pierre taillée montant jusque sur la plateforme. De là où elle se trouvait, la Sainte pouvait apercevoir les amarres, feuilletés d'or, où aucun bateau n'était accosté. Il lui semblait que sur chaque dalle de pierre constituant le quai était gravée une scène différente, toutes cependant cherchaient à démontrer la suprématie des démons sur l'espèce humaine et plus encore sur les anges. Rosette s'approcha de l'édifice, curieuse de découvrir de plus prêt chacune de ces gravures si incroyablement fines et contrastant si fort avec l'ambiance du lieu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la grille, Chrno l'arrêta.

- N'y touche pas ! » Fit-il en saisissant son poignet. « C'est infesté de sorts de protection. Va savoir ce qui te tombera dessus si tu y touches sans l'accord de Charon. » Il la lâcha et se tourna vers le fleuve avant de reprendre. « Il va falloir attendre son retour… il est encore tôt. » Conclut-il en jetant un œil à la foule de damnés derrière eux . Il était soulagé de constater que les maudits se tenaient éloignés de l'embarcadère. Aucun n'osait s'approcher autant qu'eux du bâtiment.

Autant pour s'occuper que pour oublier les horreurs auxquelles se livrait la foule derrière elle, la jeune femme entreprit donc d'inspecter les deux fresques situées de part et d'autre de l'escalier de pierre. Mais bien qu'elle fût curieuse, Rosette n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice d'œuvre d'art et la contemplation des gravures l'ennuya bien vite. Chrno, lui, affichait une mine soucieuse et continuait de fixer l'autre rive. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. La sainte devait prendre son mal en patience. Elle s'assit donc à même le sol, suffisamment loin des murs de pierre pour ne pas risquer de les toucher par inadvertance et suffisamment près de Chrno pour se sentir en sécurité. Jambes croisées, coudes sur les genoux et la tête reposant dans ses mains, elle attendait, fixant l'horizon dans la même direction que son amant.

…

Chrno réfléchissait. Il essayait d'envisager l'ensemble des possibilités qui s'offraient à eux pour négocier le passage. Autant dire qu'elles étaient peu nombreuses. Pire, aucune d'elle n'aboutirait. Il en était certain. Malgré tout, il continuait à réfléchir. Souvent, la chance de Rosette les avait sorties de leurs mauvais pas et il espérait un peu que cela serait à nouveau le cas. Suivant le cours de ses pensées, il posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas trop inquiète et jouait désormais avec une plume. _Une plume blanche. _Il n'y avait pas de pigeon ici. _Une plume… Aux enfers… Blanche… _Chrono écarquilla les yeux et l'arracha littéralement des mains de Rosette pour l'examiner de plus près, sans se soucier de ses exclamations de protestation. C'était une tectrice d'une quinzaine de centimètres extrêmement chargée en énergie. _Celle du juge. _Chrno éclata de rire sous le regard choqué de Rosette. Pour peu, il en aurait pleuré ! Une chance pareille, vraiment, cette femme était merveilleuse. Il attrapa Rosette par le bras, la releva et l'attira à lui d'un geste. Toujours secoué par son fou rire, il l'embrassa. Surprise, la jeune femme répondit au baisé, mais, une fois le contact rompu, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu as perdu la tête ? »

- Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu t'es arrangée pour récupérer ça, mais tu nous as sauvé la mise ! » Répondit le démon, maitrisant mal sa joie.

Rosette haussa les sourcils, incertaine de ce qu'entendait le démon, « Comment ça ? »

- La plume, » précisa Chrno en la lui rendant, « elle n'est pas grande, mais ça n'empêche qu'elle vaut une petite fortune ici, en fer. » Il conclut joyeusement, son sourire enfantin illuminant son visage, « Tu viens de nous fournir de quoi payer notre passage ! »

Ce fut à Rosette de devenir euphorique, une expression angélique sur le visage, elle sauta au cou du démon et se serra contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son épaule.

Libéré de ce poids, les 28 dernières minutes 16 secondes et 3 centièmes d'attente ne leur parurent durer qu'un instant et ils virent bientôt approcher le navire du passeur. De ce qu'en voyait Chrno, il n'avait pas changé en près d'un siècle. Le bateau ressemblait à un navire marchand grec, long de 15 mètres, larges de 4, il ne possédait qu'un seul mat à la voile carré. La coque était peinte d'un rouge sang rehaussé d'or le long du bastingage. La figure de proue, elle aussi dorée, représentait un ange enchainé, aux ailes brisées et au visage se tordant de douleur. À la poupe, au-dessus de la cabine et maintenant fermement le grand aviron lui servant de gouverne, se tenait Charon.

Le démon, le visage caché sous un capuchon, accosta son embarcation, l'amarrant à l'embarcadère par de lourdes chaînes puis sauta sur le quai. Dès l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent la pierre, Chrno sentit tomber les diverses protections et la grille s'ouvrit. Les amants se lancèrent un regard entendu et gravirent l'escalier de pierre.

Ils marchaient lentement, mais sans crainte. Charon les observa sans bouger tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, imperturbable. Le couple s'arrêta devant lui, attendant qu'il leur adresse la parole.

- Ainsi, les rumeurs disaient vrai ! » Lâcha soudain le passeur en repoussant son capuchon. « Le pécheur Chrno est en vie… et en pleine possession de ses moyens ! »

Rosette observait le puissant démon aux traits fins et allongés. Élégant, le passeur avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années. Ses yeux étroits et perçants fixaient sur eux un regard scrutateur, semblant voir jusqu'au fin fond de leur être. Ses cheveux longs et blancs encadraient son visage tandis que deux cornes ivoire, lisses et plutôt plates partaient du sommet de ses tempes vers l'arrière de son crâne, formant comme un bandeau. Ses vêtements étaient riches et il portait de nombreux bijoux, dont un torque d'argent incroyablement ciselé.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer à nouveau, Charon. » Répondit solennellement Chrno, la main sur le cœur en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Ah ! La naïveté de la jeunesse ! N'espère pas m'amadouer en usant de courbettes et de faux compliments.

Son discourt était rude, mais pourtant le passeur souriait. C'était de bons augures, du moins Chrno l'espérait. Bien qu'ils aient de quoi payer, le pécheur le craignait. En effet, si celui-ci décidait de s'en prendre à eux ou leur refusait le passage, Chrno serait impuissant. Charon reprit.

- Alors que fais-tu donc de ce côté de mon fleuve… en si charmante compagnie.

Le passeur avait reporté son regard sur la sainte et Chrno eut la désagréable impression qu'il avait déjà compris qui elle était. Prudent, le démon préféra éluder le sujet.

- Nous souhaitons passer de l'autre côté, bien sur, nous avons de quoi payer. A combien s'élève la traversée pour nous deux ? » À ses côtés, Rosette conservait farouchement la plume cachée dans sa poche, Chrno l'avait prévenu qu'ils risquaient de devoir négocier et elle ne comptait pas se faire arnaquer.

Le passeur sourit sournoisement. « Tout dépend de ce que ta cher et tendre dissimule dans sa poche. » À ces mots, Rosette eut un hoquet de surprise et l'expression de Chrno se fit plus dure. Le vieux démon ajouta, sadique. « Lourd est le poids de tes péchés… Il me faudra plus que quelques pièces pour t'embarquer à mon bord. » Tout compte fait, les négociations s'annonçaient mal… Chrno serrait les dents.

- Combien Charon ?

- Je te l'ai dit, pécheur, tout dépend de… » Chrno l'interrompit.

- Combien pour elle ?

- Pfft, tu as du cran pour oser m'interrompre ! Allez, pour elle cela sera 6 Myth, je m'en voudrais d'escroquer une sainte qui a le culot de se montrer aux enfers. » Chrno, dans un geste protecteur, tenta d'attirer Rosette derrière lui, mais la sainte résista, défiant le passeur du regard.

- Et combien pour lui ? » Rétorqua-t-elle, rageusement. « Combien devra-t-il débourser pour que vous daigniez faire votre travail ?! »

Avant que Chrno ne puisse intervenir, Charon répondit, le ton calme en focalisant toute son attention sur la jeune femme. « Quelques pièces ne suffiront pas, Pandémonium était une vieille connaissance, je lui avais promis d'arracher moi-même sa tête de ses épaules et ton compagnon m'a privé de ce plaisir. La somme sera colossale, dantesque si je puis dire. »

Rosette commença à douter que le démon fût réellement intéressé par l'argent. Elle exhiba alors devant lui la fameuse plume, les yeux toujours emplis de défis tandis que Chrno retenait son souffle.

Charon tendit la main vers la sainte et saisit délicatement la plume. « Superbe spécimen… Dommage qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une penne. Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai eu la chance d'en négocier un certain nombre il y a quelques années de cela. C'est insuffisant. » Rosette blêmit et Chrno tremblait de rage, mais une fois de plus, le passeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Le démon aux cheveux blancs se tourna à nouveau vers Chrno et ajouta, « Cependant, vous m'avez donné une idée. » Il jubilait d'avance, ça se voyait et Chrno n'en était que plus furieux.

- Si tu acceptes mon marché, pécheur, vous passerez tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Tendu, le démon lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Je veux tes ailes. » Charon marqua une pause pour contempler l'expression à la fois stupéfaite et scandalisée du couple. « Elles seront du plus bel effet dans ma collection. »

Se fut au tour de Chrno de blêmir et Rosette de s'enrager. Alors que la sainte disait ses quatre vérités à l'un des plus puissants démons des enfers, Chrno restait sans voix. Charon, lui, ignorait superbement la sainte qui continuait à le fustiger et dévorait Chrno des yeux. « C'est mon seul et unique prix… et ma seule offre. Allons, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais tes cornes… »

_Mais ailes… Ce putain de fils de pute veut mes ailes. Mais il se prend pour qui bordel ! _Mais Chrno savait exactement pour qui se prenait Charon. Il était l'unique passeur des enfers. Il était le seul à fixer les prix. Mais il lui demandait ses ailes ! Ses ailes qu'il venait à peine de récupérer… _Ce vieux fumier ne changera pas d'avis. _

Charon tendait désormais devant lui un long poignard au manche ouvragé. Rosette se tourna brusquement vers son compagnon, le ton paniqué, elle avait perçut un changement dans son regard qui ne lui plaisait pas.

- Ne fais pas ça Chrno ! Il n'y a aucune raison de faire une chose pareille, on trouva une solution pour traverser autrement ! » Elle paniquait.

- Il n'y pas d'autres solutions, Rosette. » Et à l'instar de Rosette qui avait pris pour lui la décision de venir en enfer, il décida pour elle de payer la traversée.

Saisissant la lame avec détermination, Chrno déploya ses ailes. Alors que Rosette tentait d'attraper son bras pour l'en empêcher, le démon la repoussa, leva la lame dans son dos et se trancha les ailes d'un coup sec. Le sang gicla et dégoulina le long de la lame.

- Chrno !

Il avait voulu rester stoïque, mais n'avait pu empêcher ses genoux de flancher alors que ses ailes tombaient au sol dans un bruit mat. Rosette se précipita sur lui pour le soutenir.

- Vous êtes un malade ! » Hurla-t-elle à Charon.

- Le passage est payé. » Dis victorieusement le passeur en ramassant les deux ailes démoniaques. Il ajouta en les tenant devant lui, admiratif, « Les ailes du plus puissant des démons du temps exposées dans ma collection… Magnifiques ! »

Chrno serrait les dents. Il s'appuyait sur la lame, plantée dans le sol et le contact de Rosette à ses côtés lui faisait du bien, mais il souffrait le martyre. _Allez… Redresse-toi… Tu as pu supporter de t'arracher les cornes, alors te couper les ailes n'est rien !_ Il avait coupé net en espérant amoindrir le mal, mais la douleur était tout de même atroce. Il entendit un bruit de déchirure. Rosette venait d'arracher le bas de sa robe et s'activait à bander les moignons sanglants dépassant encore entre ses scapulas.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… on aurait pu négocier encore.

- Non, j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Et puis, » Articula t-il douloureusement, « nous n'avions pas le choix. » Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir toute la peine qu'elle ressentait, elle allait encore s'apitoyer sur son sort… _Elle va se sentir coupable. _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rosette. Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était mes cornes. » Il sourit. « Elles repousseront dans quelques années. »

- Ne me mens pas…

- Il dit la vérité, d'ici une décennie il n'y paraitra plus ! » Il souriait comme un gosse devant son cadeau de Noël. « Bien, embarquez. Nous y allons. » Il tendit le bras sur le côté et déchira l'air de son doigt créant ainsi un portail dans lequel il engouffra son précieux trésor.

…

Rosette obligea Chrno à prendre appuis sur elle et ils gravirent la passerelle d'embarquement à la suite du cupide démon. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sur le pont, la passerelle se releva sur un ordre de Charon puis, les plantant là, le passeur monta à la gouverne. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils avaient quitté le quai. Le couple était resté debout sur le pont, en silence. Rosette sentait la main de Chrno crispé sur son épaule tandis qu'elle voyait ses jointures blanchir autour du manche du poignard. Il n'avait pas laissé échapper le moindre gémissement de douleur, pourtant la sainte savait bien qu'il souffrait. _Trop fière pour l'admettre… Idiot. _

La jeune femme observait les eaux ténébreuses. Pour rien au monde elle ne se serait penchée au-dessus des flots ni n'aurai tenté d'y tremper les doigts. Elle voyait des âmes en infester la surface telle des fantômes et n'osait imaginer ce qu'en recelaient les profondeurs. Devant eux, la rive interne approchait. Elle discernait de mieux en mieux les contours de la ville et commençait à déchanter. Il était clair que la cité tenait davantage de la ruine que de la métropole… Soudain, le bateau s'arrêta en plein milieu du fleuve. Charon n'avait pas relevé la voile ni n'avait lâché d'ancre et pourtant le navire était immobile au milieu du courant. La main de Chrno se serra douloureusement sur son épaule alors qu'il se tournait brusquement vers le passeur, forçant la Sainte à suivre son mouvement. Elle retint un geignement de douleur. _D'habitude il maîtrise sa force… _Lâchant l'aviron, Charon sauta sur le pont en négligeant de prendre l'escalier. Rosette commençait à paniquer. Que faire s'il lui prenait l'envie de les éliminer ? Chrno n'était pas en état de se battre, quant à elle… que pourrait-elle faire ? _Il faut que je devienne plus forte… Ici, je suis faible. _Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir d'intentions belliqueuses et se tourna rapidement vers eux, affichant un sourire plus angélique que celui de Maximilien. « Mais dites-moi… Quelles circonstances ont amené une Sainte à errer en enfer en compagnie d'un pécheur ? »

- J'aimerai arriver au plus vite de l'autre côté. » Lui répondit Chrno sur un ton sans équivoque.

- Ne soyez donc pas si pressés… » Rétorqua l'ancien en ouvrant la porte de la cabine et en les invitant à entrer, « Vous avez l'éternité… ».

L'attitude du passeur ne leur laissait pas le choix et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'intérieur. La cabine était spacieuse et bien aménagée. Charon s'installa d'emblée sur un klinai* d'ébène tandis que d'un geste de la main il les invitait à s'assoir sur les nombreux coussins disposés sur un épais tapis persan aux couleurs chaudes. Rosette s'installa parmi les poufs en interrogeant leur hôte, mordante, « Pourquoi cette question ? Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! ». Chrno était resté debout, l'air sévère et le poignard toujours en main.

- Dominer c'est savoir, savoir c'est pouvoir. » Répondit-il en s'adressant à la sainte avant de reprendre, fixant son regard sur Chrno en affichant un terrifiant sourire, « Je veux que vous me racontiez votre histoire… dans les détails. » Sa présence était écrasante, impérieuse, dangereuse. Il ne leur laissait aucune porte de sortie, aucune échappatoire. Pas de choix. Chrno tremblait de rage, mais ils étaient tous deux impuissants à négocier. Le conte ne desserrerait pas les dents, Rosette le savait. _Sa fierté en a déjà pris un coup sur les quais. _Très bien, elle prendrait les choses en main. Poussant un soupire à la fois frustré et résigné, la sainte entama son récit. Le récit de sa vie. Le récit de leurs vies. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle relatait leurs aventures, elle s'aperçut que parler lui faisait du bien. Parler redonnait une réalité à ses événements si étrangement lointains maintenant qu'elle était morte. Charon l'écoutait attentivement, l'interrompant de temps à autre pour obtenir des détails, forçant Chrno à intervenir sur certains points. Il la poussa à narrer par le menu leur entretien avec Saint Pierre. Lorsqu'elle acheva son récit, Charon était penché en avant, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du tapis, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et un étrange sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

- Une histoire passionnante.» Lâcha-t-il, presque murmurant, « et qui mérite récompense. » Ajouta-t-il plus fort, provoquant la surprise des ses hôtes. Reportant son regard sur Chrno il poursuivit, théâtral, « Garde donc ce poignard, enfant, il te sera plus qu'utile pour protéger ta cher et tendre. » Il enchaîna, aparté, « Et que peut bien vouloir une Sainte d'un odieux démon tels que moi ? » Il fit semblant de réfléchir puis, se tournant vers Rosette, il matérialisa une fiole de cristal dans sa main. « Voici de l'eau bénite, verses-en quelques goutes sur les moignons d'ailes de ton compagnon et la brulure les cicatrisera instantanément. Pour le reste, fait en ce que tu veux, tu es bien placé pour… _savoir_… son utilité sur les démons inférieurs. » Il se leva, devant le couple stupéfié par son attitude. « Sur ce, je vous délivre de ma présence, j'ai une embarcation à mener à bon port. » Le passeur sortit et, quelque seconde plus tard, ils perçurent à nouveau le léger tangage du bateau.

Rosette et Chrno échangèrent un regard ahuri avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à pouffer et que Chrno n'affiche un petit sourire moqueur.

- Il nous a fait quoi, là ?

- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à comprendre les anciens…

- C'est vrai cette histoire pour tes ailes ? » Dit-elle en portant le flacon ouvragé à hauteur de ses yeux. « Les dernières fois que tu avais été en contact avec de l'eau bénite, cela t'avait fait plus de mal que de bien… »

- Je vais souffrir, mais il n'y a pas mieux pour cicatriser. La régénération rapide est inefficace au niveau des ailes, elles repoussent, mais lentement. Au moins avec l'eau bénite, je vais cesser de m'affaiblir. Quelques gouttes suffiront.

Il s'assit face à Rosette, lui exposant son dos. La jeune femme retira précautionneusement les pansements de fortune qu'elle lui avait posée puis, sans plus tergiverser, déboucha le flacon et versa du liquide cristallin sur les plaies de son amant. La réaction fut immédiate. La chair et le sang bouillonnèrent, fumèrent. Des volutes d'une énergie d'un vert foncé s'agitèrent autour des moignons fumants tandis que Chrno se crispait et laissait échapper un grognement de souffrance. Sous la douleur, son aura s'amplifia, fluctua. En quelques secondes, tout fut fini, le démon poussa un soupire de soulagement et la sainte, examinant les blessures, ne vit que de vilaines cicatrices semblables à celles des grands brûlés. « Ca ira ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sens plus rien. » Le démon faisait de son mieux pour banaliser la perte de ses ailes. Rosette n'avait plus qu'à respecter sa décision. Elle rangea le flacon dans sa sacoche, aux côtés de cette fichue plume inutile. Le démon était toujours assis devant elle, les jambes croisées, examinant son nouveau poignard. Profitant du court instant de répit qui leur était accordé, la sainte le serra dans ses bras.

…

**Bonjour à tous ! Premièrement, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cette longue, longue, très longue interruption, mais s'il est besoin d'une justification, la voici : je jouais mon diplôme sur un seul stage et j'y ai donc concentré toute mon attention****. **

**Un tout grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et plus grand encore à ceux qui m'ont laissée une review ! Se sera peut-être long, mais j'arriverai au bout de cette fic, les grandes lignes du scénario sont déjà dans ma tête ^^**

**Lys9191 : Merci pour tous ces compliments et désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que tu trouveras que cela en a valu la peine. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves mon scénario « mature » c'était justement l'une de mes « grandes » craintes que de vous offrir quelque chose de gnangnan ou qui ressemble à un délire d'ado prépubère. XD**

**Xiaping : merci de me suivre, promis, il y aura moins d'attente les prochaines fois ! Alors, qu'as-tu pensée du prix à payer ? )**


End file.
